Two Beats
by Falling Rose Petals
Summary: This is the sequel to We Only Need Us, so I suggest you go read that first. Lots of Edward Bella fluff, as always, and it takes place after New Moon. Enjoy! xoxo
1. Paradise

**Hey guys! If you're reading the opening chapter of Two Beats, hopefully you enjoyed my beginning story, 'We Only Need Us'. Enjoy!**

The soft light shimmered into the room and enveloped the bed and the couch, creating a waterfall effect of light. I opened my eyes, letting them flutter and adjust to the now bright honeymoon suite. I smiled, closing my eyes and stretching out, feeling with my free arm for my beloved. And he was there, lying just to the right, breathing softly. I tilted my head, eyes still closed, trying to sense him. I could, to. His aura shot out at me with such force that I had to breathe in deeply, to steady my now frenzied heart. Immediately, I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around me, humming just loud enough for it to be audible. I smiled, and finally opened my eyes. I blushed immediately, as his beautiful topaz eyes stared deeply into my brown ones.

"Hey," I said as I released my breath, breaking the peaceful silence. Edward was close to me, really close. His mouth just inches from mine as our smiles played around each other, teasing each other as they drifted closer and then darted back out.

"Hello," Edward responded, curling around me to embrace me. I looked at him, grazing his nose gently with my own, and letting myself erupt in an array of blushes. He smiled and captured my lips with his own, gently, tenderly.

We lay there, just basking in each others presence, letting the light warm our skin. I looked at my Edward, watching with bright eyes as his body began to shimmer in a magnificent sparkle that nothing could compare to. He watched as my eyes lit up and he smiled, pleased.

"Come," he said, "The day is getting away from us."

We had been on our honeymoon for a week, and we had one more to go; though we weren't sure if we would be able leave after that first magnificent, glorious week in paradise. I lazily let him pull me up and lead me to the small room in which our suitcases lay opened. He let go of my hand as he dug around in mine, pulling out a bikini with bottoms that looked like shorts—I wasn't comfortable wearing those skimpy string bikinis, though Edward had put up an argument to that. An argument that I actually won, and I had enjoyed rubbing his always-right face in it.

He threw my suit at me and instructed me to get dressed. I did, and when I turned around again Edward was already in his plaid blue swim trunks. He looked at my suit. It was black, and there was a white lily on the right side of the top piece. The bottoms were also black, and the lily was located on the opposite side along with a few green leaves that curled and played around the petals. Edward smiled approvingly. I just blushed some more.

Quickly, I went to the bathroom, where I brushed out my long, tangled hair and swept it up in a high bun, while still letting a few pieces hang over my face and down my back. I looked in the mirror, satisfied.

"Come _on_ Isabella," Edward cooed, standing in the doorway and leaning against the doorframe, his topaz eyes sparkling with an inner light unlike his body, which was sparkling with the sun.

"Edward," I said in a sing-song voice, "Has anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" I turned around to face him, and he was chuckling.

"Yes," he said, a smirk on his beautiful lips, "I believe I have heard that somewhere before." I smiled and suddenly, he grew tired of waiting. He ran into the bathroom and scooped me into his arms, kissing me as he did so. He pulled back and on his face was that crooked smile that I loved. I laughed, and on the way out I snatched my skirt that had been conveniently thrown on the floor by the door in our hurry to—ahem—get back into the room last night. Edward paused as I leaned down to grab the thin, light blue skirt and then continued on his voyage out the door.

The Cullen's had somehow managed to rent out the whole side of the island for the two weeks, giving Edward and I room to move around freely without his getting discovered. Even the hotel was ours! The only staff in it was a very kind maid by the name of Rosa, who stayed out of our way most of the time. She was just there to make the bed, get us breakfast, and other things. We didn't bother her much, not wanting to get on her nerves. I still had no idea how it was possible to rent a part of an island, but Edward refused to even give me a hint.

Once we were outside and Edward was sparkling in all his glory, he placed me down in the white sand and we made out way to the crystal clear bluish-white water. I smiled as we went up to the surface, our fingers entwined with each other, and I let the waves lap at my toes. I squealed, seeing as it was cold. Edward laughed.

"Is Bella afraid of a little cold water?" He teased me, scooping me up and wading into the water up to his waist. I shivered just thinking about how cold it must be. He saw this emotion on my face and smiled, "Bella, I'm freezing one hundred percent of the time. A little cold water will do very little…" His eyes suddenly brightened in a way I didn't like, and I picked up too late on what he was going to do.

"Edward," I warned.

"Hmm?" he mumbled innocently.

"Don't even—" but I was too late. He immersed us in the water, and I screamed as the freezing cold washed over my body. He stayed under for a moment, letting the water soak into me. Surprisingly, once I was in, I felt better. The intense heat from the sun that had been beating against my back was lost in the sudden sanctuary of the cool waves. I realized I could breathe suddenly, and I opened my eyes, smiling.

"Do you remember?" I asked him. A puzzled look came into his eyes but then recognition. He nuzzled my collarbone with his nose, urging me on, "That night, in the ocean…" I whispered, closing my eyes and enjoying the soft touch of my love.

"Yes." He said bringing his bright, topaz orbs to meet my brown ones, "And as I recall, you became sick directly afterwards," I laughed and he did too, kissing me again. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning back so that I was flat on my back, letting Edward and the waves carry me.

"I won't get sick," I mumbled, eyes still closed. We were quiet for a moment, before I had to bring it up. "Edward?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes love?" he answered. I opened my eyes and he was staring into them questioningly.

"When are you going to…to change me?" He was quiet for a moment, studying me.

"You know that answer," he said, relaxing and going back to his job of teasing my lips with his own, "When ever you are ready." I took comfort in hearing that answer again. To know that he was really going to change me when I was ready gave me such an indescribably relieving feeling, and I closed my eyes to let it immerse me. I had decided to wait until after our honeymoon, so that three days would not be taken up. A honeymoon is supposed to be alone time with a new spouse, being together with no pain or suffering. From what I'd heard, the process of becoming what Edward was was a very painful experience, and three days of that would cause us both grief. And so I waited, liking the fact that I could without worrying that he would change his mind.

"Thank you," I whispered. He stopped, his lips just over my heart, and I felt him smile against my skin, making me blush and my skin erupt in goose bumps. He chuckled.

"No, Bella. Thank _you_." And then his lips were on mine, fiercely kissing down with love and passion. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to myself and kissing him back.

Eventually, we got out of the water, and Edward carried me up the beach and back into the hotel. Once inside our room, we changed into regular clothes. I put on a spaghetti-strap blue tank top and a darker blue light blouse over it. I couldn't leave my back open, because of the scars I had acquired when Jacob had lost control. I left the front of the blouse opened, and was happy that it was short sleeved. I put on a tan pair of shorts and slipped my feet into sandals. I then went back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair, sweeping it back into a quick braid.

I left the bathroom and went into the bedroom, finding Edward already dressed in tan shorts also that reached to just below his knees. He had a white tank top on and a blue t-shirt over it that was left opened in the front. His sneakers were tan, and he had tied them with a black lace.

"Where to?" I asked him, coming up to him and kissing his nose gently.

"Well, I thought we'd go to the boardwalk tonight," he suggested, "We could window shop." The very word 'shop' still made me shiver in fear. A flashback of Alice dragging me into a store where they sold nothing but stilettos was enough to make me feel weak, and so I sat on the large bed. Edward sat beside me, "What?" he asked worried. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just a not-so-happy flashback of a mall experience." I said, waving a hand. Edward's eyes flashed with understanding and that crooked smiled played on his lips. Suddenly, I had an urge to make those lips mine, and so I did. I captured them, my mouth holding them prisoner. It took Edward only a moment before he adjusted and kissed me back. Before we got too serious, though, he pulled back, panting. I pouted, and he laughed.

"Come," he said, getting up and taking my hand, "The sun is gone. We can go now." I kept my face in full pout mode as he dragged me out the door and towards direction of the boardwalk. Once we were outside, I let the pout drop and breathed in the muggy night air, looking up and letting the stars shine down on us.

I looked in front of me at Edward, still leading the way, then down at our hands that were linked together. I smiled. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with a soft expression in his eyes and a smile on his face. I was caught. I smiled innocently and blushed. He shook his head and continued leading.

We reached the boardwalk about fifteen minutes after, walking up and down the wooden platform admiring the neon lights. A woman came up to us, and I noticed that Edward took a step forward, covering me slightly, protectively. I smiled, feeling safe.

"Hello," she said politely, "I couldn't help but notice what a cute and deserving couple you were."

"Deserving?" I asked, wrinkling my nose and squinting my eyes in confusion.

"Deserving of these," Quickly, she whipped out a small case that had fit inside her black bag. Upon opening it, she came out with two bracelets, matching, only one had a blue bead in the center and the other had a red. She looked up proudly to see what effect she had had on us, "They're called 'Cherish Bracelets'." She explained, smiling, "You give them to the one you love, and you stay together forever."

I looked up at Edward, who was smiling.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But we don't need bracelets to know we'll always be together." And with that, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead. The woman seemed disappointed but did not argue. She simply nodded and walked past us, stopping and giving the same smile and amount of enthusiasm to the next couple she had chosen. I laughed and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist.

We stayed at the boardwalk a little while longer. I got a cotton candy and munched on it happily as we left and made out way back to our hotel.

"Are you happy, love?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I've never been happier." I said. He looked at me.

"Never?" he asked, his mouth curving up into a smile.

"Never." I said, smiling myself. I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips daintily. That's all it took. I laughed as he scooped me into his arms bridal style, making me drop the cotton candy that now lay in the dust, forgotten.

"Good." He said satisfied. He kissed me deeply, and he carried me through the hotel and into our suite, where he closed the door behind him with his foot since his arms were busy with me…

**Tee hee. Sorry, but those were the first…words?...out of my mouth after I finished this first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Reviews please! Love all around!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	2. Welcome Back

**I had some extra time while I'm watching 21 Jumpstreet, so I figure, what the heck? Two chapters up today! Loves!**

We were on the flight home, and I was asleep on Edwards shoulder. That last week in paradise was tiring. Edward had taken me all around the island, mostly during the night since he would sparkle otherwise. We went parasailing; I was surprised Edward actually let me jump off a cliff with him. He hadn't wanted me to do anything dangerous.

On the plane, we had first class seats. I had headphones on, listening to soft music as I tried to drift off to sleep. I felt Edward shift under me, which caused me to start, and I jumped up, groggy and panicked.

"Shhhh, Bella. Calm down, it's alright." Edward soothed, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. I relaxed under his touch, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Did we have to go back?" I mumbled, taking off the headphones and re-establishing my head to his shoulder. I snuggled closer to him.

"Sadly, yes," Edward sighed.

"Peanuts?" I opened my eyes, startled again, to see the flight attendant smiling a smile that was way too happy. I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"You can take that as a no," I heard him respond to her with a chuckle. I got comfortable again and drifted off into a light sleep.

I felt a light something shaking me, and as I awoke I realized it was Edward.

"Bella, we're home." I popped my head up and looked out the window. Rain. I smiled at the familiar dampness and I yawned.

"Well, it was nice getting to know the sun again," I said, standing and stretching.

We were herded off the plane and within a few moments we were inside the terminal. Edward left me alone while he went to get the luggage.

"Bella?" I heard the familiar voice, "Bella!" Alice screamed, running to me and gripping me in a breath-taking hug. I hugged her back, just as excited. She pulled back and examined me, "Wow, you're…still pale. What kind of sun did you get out there?" I laughed.

"Alice, I am never going to tan. You just have to learn to accept that," I said. She giggled, shaking her head.

"And where is my lovely brother?"

"Alice!" We turned and saw Edward coming with four suitcases, a huge smile plastered on his face. He set the bags down before hugging his sister, "I missed you," He told her.

"There he is!" I recognized Emmett's voice and turned to see him barrel into Edward. I laughed, which made him turn and lift me up to hug me, "Man, Forks was no fun without our favorite couple causing trouble!" Emmett laughed. I looked around for the rest of the Cullen's but they were no where in sight.

"Where's everyone else?" I wondered aloud. I looked at Edward who shrugged and looked questioningly at his siblings. I got a bad feeling when Alice looked back at Emmett with a sly smile. I sighed.

"Edward, do you mind if I take my new sister-in-law home?" Alice chimed, her voice suspiciously innocent.

"No," Edward said, eyeing her warily. I shrugged and let Alice lead me to the familiar blue Porsche. She hopped into the driver's seat at top speed and waited patiently for me to enter the passenger side.

"So," she cooed as I buckled up, getting ready for a speedy ride, "You have to give me every detail. Jasper and I might go to the Bahamas too, for our anniversary." I watched as her eyes lit up, already beginning to plan the trip and thinking about it—or, had she already seen it? I went into detail, just like she wanted. It took a while before I realized Alice had used this as a way of distraction, and was currently directing her car towards the mall in what she thought was a stealthy performance.

"Oooh no you don't," I said, trying to tell myself I was just having another nightmare.

"Oooh yes I do," she mimicked with a grin, "It's been far too long. And besides, Bella, you can't go around in old clothes forever."

"I wasn't having any problems," I mumbled, folding my arms and pouting. She smiled and sighed as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Come on. Stop being such a baby," she told me. I reluctantly got out of the car and followed the pixy-like vampire towards the entrance.

She led me into countless stores, buying me shoes I would never wear, and tops that made me feel…uncomfortable, to say the least. She allowed me to pick out one nice outfit, so I got a long, brown skirt and a matching top that was tan. I picked out flat shoes that were in off-white. I liked it.

"Can we go now?" I begged. I was holding at least seven bags while she had at least eight!

"Ok, ok. We can go." She rolled her eyes and we left, earning a few curious stares from passer-bys.

We piled the bags in the back seat and started back towards Forks. It was silent for a moment, before Alice broke it, "You missed the mall. Admit it."

I sighed, "Ok," I said, "Maybe just a little. But that doesn't mean I like it!" I added quickly.

Alice merely smiled. It should have taken us an hour to get to the Cullen house, but with her maniac driving, Alice had gotten us there in fifteen minutes. I got out of the car and grabbed a few bags.

I knocked on the front door with my foot, and was greeted by Edward, whose eyes grew wide when he saw all the bags and Alice coming up with more. He shook his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her take you," he said with a crooked grin. I smiled at him. Emmett came around the corner and stopped, double taking.

"Whoa! Did you guys rob the place?" he began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shut up Emmett," Rosalie's voice echoed. She came from around the corner and hugged me, "We've all missed you Bella," she whispered. On cue, Carlisle and Esme appeared and gave me hugs. Jasper came, but kept his distance as usual.

"Welcome home!" The Cullen's shouted suddenly. Edward and I jumped back, surprised. Jasper ran up the stairs and released a sign that read 'Welcome Back Edward and Bella!' in bright pink letters.

"I wonder who made that." I said sarcastically, looking over at Alice smiling.

"Bella, go get dressed!" Alice shoved me into her room, "You too Edward!"

Emmett and Jasper grabbed hold of him, and shoved him into Emmett's room. We were officially hostages.

Once alone, Alice helped me get into—no, not the outfit I chose, but one that she had gotten without my knowledge. It was a red top that hugged my shape tightly, and there was a long, see-through line running directly down the middle of it. Along that line were tiny red beads that sparkled. I blushed, looking at it on me in the mirror.

Alice quickly pulled out a pair of tight black pants and forced them up my legs. Making me sit on her bed, she then took out a pair of deadly black lace up heels. They were the kind where the heel is about as thin as a tooth pick. She slipped them onto my feet and then tied them up for me. I didn't move from my spot on her bed. She looked at me questioningly.

"Alice, if you think I'm gunna walk in these, you are crazy," I said, the blush still fresh on my cheeks. She laughed.

"Oh come _on_ Bella," she waved a hand at me before pulling me up. I wobbled for a moment before finding my balance. I didn't want to move, until Alice pushed me into a chair. She then French-braided my hair, tying the end with a black ribbon; then she added a small amount of makeup.

"I missed my Barbie doll," she said, making me laugh. I smiled and when I was done, of course I looked beautiful. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but I was definitely beautiful.

I was shoved back out into the hallway, catching myself on the banister and steadying myself on the heels. I was going to fall a lot tonight, I realized with a sigh.

Edward came out too, wearing a collared white t-shirt and dress pants. When he saw me, he gasped. He then ran to me and crushed me to him, setting a deep kiss on my lips.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered to me. I blushed a deep crimson.

"Uh, Edward?" I asked, embarrassed. He raised his eyebrows, "Do you think you can help me down the stairs?" I asked, sticking out a leg and pointing at it accusingly at the shoe attached to it, "And, maybe help me walk, too, while you're at it?"

He chuckled, "Oh, I shall never tire of Alice," he said with a smile. He obliged and carried me down the stairs.

I smiled at the small party that had been set up for our arrival. Jacob and Charlie were there, along with Jess and Angela. I noticed right away that Mike had not been invited.

Charlie came up to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I missed you Bells," he said, "Mom went back to Florida with Phil." I nodded. After seeing my father, I visited with Jake and a few of my other friends. A cake had been made. I passed despite Jacob and Jessica's insistence. It was around midnight by the time someone broke up the party. It must have been my head dipping that cued someone.

"Alright, alright," Emmett said, separating Edward and me from the rest of the crowd, "Let's let these love-birds rest…well, one of them anyway." He added, mumbling so that only the Cullen's and I could hear. Edward rolled his eyes and carried me up the stairs to his room. The bed was still there, and when he laid me down in it, I sighed in pleasure; just as soft as I remembered. I yawned.

"Sleep love. You've had a long day." Edward whispered. I hesitated, before getting up my courage.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, uh, I've decided." I stuttered, blushing. I had no idea why, but the blush didn't really care.

"Decided what love?" his voice was soft, and his nose was tracing smooth circles on my shoulder. I shivered.

"Tomorrow. I'd like it, if you'd change me tomorrow." There was a moment of silence and I panicked. Was he still OK with it? Just as I was about to verge on a full blown panic attack, Edward's soft laughter shook the bed.

"Alright. Tomorrow it is," he whispered. I turned to face him, glowing in excitement and readiness.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed him hard, and he kissed me back. I would've kept going except another stupid yawn broke the kiss and he chuckled.

"Go to sleep Bella, one last time…"

I smiled and snuggled up to him, relaxing in his arms. This was it. This was really the beginning of forever…

**A little shorter than chapter 1, but oh well! Reviews please and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Falling Rose Petals**

**PS sorry for the 'suite' mix up. I was a liiittle tired while writing it this morning. LOL. I woke up and like, a second later I had the idea for the first chappie so I was half asleep. I'M NOT AN IDIOT! Just FYI. lol I'll fix it and replace the chapter cuz now I feel dumb (sigh)…**


	3. Changing Heart Beats

**Hey guys! Glad to see that this is just as big a hit as We Only Need Us. I was thrilled! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

"Bella?" I groaned, not wanting to wake yet. Though, deep inside, something told me that there was something special about today…but what?

"Bella." I groaned again, but this time gave in, opening my eyes to find my angel, inches away from me. Within a second, his lips were on mine in a soft kiss that made my heart go wild. Not to mention the hideous blush that was playing across my cheeks.

"Good morning to you too," I said with a smile. It was then that I remember—he was supposed to change me today. I sat up as though shocked, my blush forgotten (though it was still there), "Edward?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," he said with a smile and a sigh. I smiled too, in relief, "When would you like to do it?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it takes three days, right?" he eyed me curiously.

"Correct." He looked at me oddly, "Bella…did you have a good nights rest?" I nodded, perplexed.

"Why?"

"Well, your blush…it's…spreading…" I was caught off guard, before I laughed.

"Edward, that's old news. The thing's mostly all over my face every day."

"No, Bella…look." He led me to the bathroom, where I gasped. My pale, nearly translucent skin was bright red; arms, legs…even my toes!

"Edward, what happened!" I screeched, becoming even a darker shade of red. He seemed panicked.

"I don't know!" he said, his voice rising slightly. I tried to calm myself down, for his sake. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was about to flush too. I took a deep breath. Then I laughed.

"I think I'm just…excited." I realized, hearing my heart skip a beat. I looked over at Edward and he seemed slightly confused. I looked down at my feet and saw that the red tint was already fading from my skin, and that it had returned to its rightful (ok, maybe not _rightful)_ position on my cheeks. I sighed, relieved. I turned to see my angel laughing.

"It's a good thing that didn't happen at our wedding." He said, choking back laughs. I groaned.

"Ha, ha." I said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him; something I'd longed to do since I'd first met him, but hadn't found a good reason. Now I reveled in my five-year-old state of mind, giggling.

He shook his head, scooping me up, "Now that hurt," he said, the crooked smile that I loved forming over his perfect lips. I smiled.

He plopped me onto the bed, "Edward," I said hesitantly, "Let's…do it now. I want to get this over with," he looked surprised, "The pain, I mean." He nodded in understanding, kissing me softly.

"Wait here, love," he whispered before leaving. I waited, beginning to get nervous. After being left alone, the pain of what was about to happen played with my imagination. I closed my eyes, telling myself not to let my imagination get the best of me, and that it's five times worse if you keep imagining it. As I began to hyperventilate slightly, I heard the faint sound of footsteps in the room.

My eyes bolted open to see Carlisle and Edward. I must have looked a little panicked, because Edward was soon at my side.

"It's only for precaution," he soothed, motioning towards Carlisle. I simply nodded.

"Lay back Bella," Carlisle said softly, as though not to startle me. I did as I was told. Edward was lying right beside me, his eyes a shimmering ocher as he studied me carefully.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I looked up at him, a soft smile on my lips and I nodded. I moved my shirt off of my shoulder, revealing a piece of skin. Edward looked at Carlisle, who gave him the OK. He leaned over to me, and I squeezed my eyes tight. Then, quite suddenly, his lips were at my ear, "I love you, Bella," and then he bit me.

I gasped as the fire I had long since put behind me exploded into my veins. I felt its heat thrashing through my body and stabbing at what seemed to be every sensitive spot. I was pretty sure that I didn't scream, but if I thought being attacked by a werewolf was painful?

Then, as I realized I was blacking out, the pain, if it was even possible, worsened, and sent my entire body into flames. I was in complete darkness, eyes open and looking for Edward, but he was no where to be found. I made myself promise not to scream. Not to let this affect him at all.

I realized, suddenly, that I was scrambling around in the darkness, searching for an exit. And the fire; the horrible, relentless fire that seemed to be trying to clean the flesh from my bones never died down a bit. I searched around blindly for a way out, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I would've thought that with all the flames that there would've been some light, but no. No light. No water. Just blackness and flames.

I felt the fire licking at my toes, teasing me by asking permission to attack there next. I wanted to scream out, 'NO! NO DAMN IT!', only I knew I had no say in what the flames did.

The worst of the pain, however, if it could even be pin pointed to a certain location of cruel intensity, was in my shoulder. I grabbed at it, trying to wipe it away, but to no avail. Finally, I gave up. I lay there, in my dark prison, helpless; the flames slowly eating away at me.

Suddenly, if I thought it couldn't get any worse, a pain in my chest sent me vaulting upright, gasping for air. I paused as another sharp, exuberant shock radiated through my chest. It was then that I thought I was going to die. I hadn't really noticed my heart through all of this, but in that one instant, I felt it. I cried out, breaking my promise, as I felt it shake and then…die. It hurt even more than the flames.

Then, as I lay back down, knowing that I would never make it out of there, something cool hit my face. I was confused, feeling the flames still. I waited, and there it was again, more powerful, like I was standing on a peer, overlooking the ocean.

_Bella…_

I let my eyes open, still unseeing, but certain that I had heard that name. But whose name was it? It sounded so familiar…

_BELLA…_

It sounded more urgent, and so I sat up, wondering who this was, and what was going on. Another trace of cool air swept over my face and I stood, realizing that the flames were dieing. I wanted to rejoice, but I was confused. I couldn't seem to remember how I had gotten here, and where I would go back to if this indeed was my time to leave…

Suddenly, my eyes flew open, and I was nearly blinded. I closed them again, breathing heavily, throwing a hand over my eyes.

"Bella!" I panicked, so used to the fiery torment and now in a cool, icy environment. I could feel a cool sweat over my brow.

"Carlisle!" I remembered this voice. I chanced opening my eyes again, and saw a beautiful boy with reddish hair and beautiful topaz eyes staring over me worriedly. I squinted against the light, thinking back, remembering…

"Edward?" I mumbled, hearing my voice before my mind knew what I was doing. I sat up then, realizing that I was in the Cullen home and in Edward and my bed.

"Bella, oh thank God!" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I gulped, hugging him back shakily. I was still squinting when he let me go. Edward noticed this and looked at me, worried again, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's…bright," I said, almost groaning. I heard Carlisle laugh from somewhere close by.

"You'll get used to that," he said. A loud _snap _sounded from outside my window and I jumped about ten feet in the air, gluing my eyes to the glass and seeing the squirrel skittering up a tree a few yards away; a branch hanging broken from where it had obviously jumped, "And that," he added, smiling.

I fell back into the bed, listening for something that was forgotten…what was it?

Carlisle had left, and Edward was now lying on me, his ear stuck to my chest. He sighed, "I shall miss that noise," he said sadly. That was it! What I was missing. A heart beat.

I smiled, lightly gripping his hair and pulling it up gently to meet my eyes, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a vampire," I said, smiling brightly and pulling his lips to mine. A loud chain of _crashes _from below us sent me flying as I somehow managed to fall off the bed, startled. Edward was laughing, "What _was_ that?" I asked, gasping and holding onto where my heart should have been.

"That, love, was someone walking down the stairs." I must have looked confused, because he was laughing again, "Never mind that. You'll adjust eventually."

"What do I look like?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well," Edward started, taking a deep breath, "You're eyes have gone crimson, I'm afraid there was no way to prevent that. They'll be topaz eventually, don't worry," he added, seeing my face frown in worry," And you're skin is slightly paler than it had been, but other than that…"

"Am I…" I gulped, "Slimmer?"

He smiled, shaking his head, "Bella, I've told you. You don't see yourself clearly."

I smiled, nodding, knowing that he would never answer that question. I would ask Alice later.

"So," I said, looking around. I looked at my arm and saw that I was sparkling slightly, as a few rays of sunlight spilled into the room. I looked up at him.

"So," he echoed, leaning over the edge of the bed to look at me on the floor. He leaned over a little more, his lips at my ear, "This means, love, that we needn't be as careful…" I was a little startled, but smiled shyly. Then, for some reason, his eyes lit up and he smiled hugely, "YES!"

I tilted my head, "Confusion settling in," I said, smiling.

"At least one thing hasn't changed…" I frowned for a moment, then realization struck and I felt my face twist into a horrified expression.

"No," I breathed coldly, shaking.

"Oh, yes my love," Edward said, still laughing.

I got up from my spot on the floor and ran into the bathroom, screaming quietly, sighing loudly, and cursing silently. There, in the mirror in front of me, was…the blush…

**Ha! Of course she couldn't lose her blush! That's what makes Bella Bella! LoL. Reviews please! Thanks for reading! And as always, lots of love,**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	4. First Taste

**Hey Reviewers! Sorry for the update slowness. I've been quite busy. As it turns out, Geometry…sucks. Yeah, about that. So I'll try really hard but I can't guarantee when the next chappie will be out, so sorry in advance.**

The world through my new eyes was extravagant. Everything within a twenty mile radius of me was precise and easily seen. I gasped, catching hold of Edward's arm as we continued our hike to the meadow, and watched as a deer raced down the path. I listened as Edward chuckled softly.

I looked around, noting how colors that had once been dull were now seaming with fullness and a life I had not witnessed before. I looked up at Edward and smiled at him, trying to radiate my love for him.

"Edward? How long?" I asked.

"We'll be there in another minute," I chuckled.

"No, not how long until we reach the meadow. How long have I been a vampire?" we paused, resting, though neither of us needed it. Edward pulled his arm out and checked the gold Rolex watch that was placed meticulously around his beautiful wrist.

"About five hours," he said with a smile. I frowned, becoming aware of a grumbling that was beginning to echo around my stomach.

"I'm hungry." I stated bluntly, frowning deeper. I couldn't really explain the exact feeling, but it wasn't good. Edward frowned, too, and turned around.

"Come, we'll have to go back." I sighed, but took his hand obediently as I was led back to the Cullen home.

After walking back out of the woods, Edward quickly ushered me into the Volvo and I gladly sat back and relaxed.

"Tired?" he asked humorously. He chanced a quick, teasing peak in my direction.

"I wish," I breathed, feeling as though if I were human, I could quite easily plop down and sleep. This was a different feeling, though; almost as though daydreaming, but aware of everything. I closed my newly crimson eyes and sighed deeply, then coughed, my nose breathing in the scent of the leather.

Within five minutes, we were at the Cullen house.

"Problem?" Carlisle asked, strolling around the corner gracefully as we walked through and closed the door. My stomach growled, and Edward merely pointed at it. I nudged him with my elbow, feeling my cheeks heat up. I glowered, "Ah, I see." Carlisle motioned with a finger for us to follow him. He led us to his office and we sat in the chairs that were in front of his desk. Carlisle sat in the bigger chair behind the desk. With that, he sighed and folded his hands under his chin. I smiled, remembering our first dinner.

"Bella," Carlisle started. I looked over at Edward, and he looked as though he were worried, "Now, I know how you feel about this, but it _is_ a necessity…" he trailed off, eyeing me cautiously.

"What is?" I asked, blushing again as my stomach growled.

"Blood." I felt my face twist into horror. He had just said it. Just like that. I felt myself becoming nauseous already. I stood up slowly, earning the stares of both Edward and Carlisle.

"Bella, I think you should lie down," Edward said nervously, beginning to stand too. I pushed him down gently, leaning on him a little more than I should have.

"No, I'm fine Edward. I'll just…fix myself something…_else_…to eat." I turned away and left the room, steadying myself once I'd closed the door. This couldn't be right. After all the things I'd considered, how could I have over looked this one, critical detail?

I headed down the stairs slowly, pacing myself and trying to get rid of the queasy feeling that was trying to engulf me. Once on a flat, stable surface, I tripped. I was so shocked that I actually stayed on the floor for a moment, not bothering to get up. Oh. My. God. I was still a klutz. I sighed and used the couch to pull myself up.

Walking glumly into the kitchen, I was greeted by Edward.

"Well my dear, it seems we do have a problem."

I ignored him, not caring; I reached for the jelly doughnut I had purchased and forgotten about. Edward grabbed the white bag out of my hand and I immediately objected.

"Edward I'm so hungry!" I whined, stomping a foot like a child. His ocher eyes twinkled in laughter.

"Bella, do you remember that rather pointless conversation we had at lunch when we first met?" I waited, wanting him to recall the memory for me. He sighed, "You told me that once you were dared to eat dirt?" I remembered…

"And you're point is?" I asked, snatching the bag from his hands. I dangled it in front of him and stuck my tongue out, happy to have the new vampire speed.

"The point is, dirt is what food tastes like to us. I thought you'd pick up on it," he mumbled. I laughed.

"And as I recall, dirt wasn't so bad." I said, winning the tiny, unimportant argument. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat. He then motioned for me to eat the doughnut, "Gladly," I said, taking out the small sugared clump and taking a big bite. It took me a moment to realize that dirt actually tasted _better_ than what I had just put in my mouth. Edward watched with amusement as my chewing slowed and my eyes squinted in realization. I quickly ran to the sink and spat out the disgusting stuff, gulping down water, gargling, and spitting, swirling it around my mouth to get every essence of that taste out of there. When I turned around, Edward was hunched over, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shut up!" I told him, throwing the rest of the doughnut in the bag and shoving it far down into the garbage can. I attempted to stomp passed him but he caught me by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked looking into my eyes, his velvet voice rolling all over me. I closed my eyes and took a deep, un-needed breath as he swept me into the deepest kiss I had ever been in. I was confused at first, but then I remembered that he didn't have to be gentle anymore. Was this what I had been missing? I laughed to myself remembering what I thought had been deep kisses. This was ten times better!

He pulled back, panting softly, and I smiled at him, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Bella, you trust me, don't you?" he asked, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"With my life," I responded immediately. He seemed pleased with my reply.

"Then please, for me, drink the blood. You'll need it to survive," he pleaded with me with his eyes, and finally, I gave in.

"Fine," I said unhappily, and I folded my arms and followed him to the back yard. The sun beat down on us and I watched happily as my skin sparkled just as much as Edward's. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved and sat me down in the grass.

"Wait here." I waited for what seemed like half an hour, but when he came back he held a deer in his arms, its neck was broken.

"Edward…" I said hesitantly, backing off a little as the smell of the blood reached me.

"Trust me Bella…" When he said that I stopped retreating immediately. Edward went into the kitchen and came back with a glass. I looked at him questioningly and he shrugged, "Just because we drink blood doesn't mean we have to act without manners while doing so." He said properly. I chuckled and watched as he poured the blood from the deer into the glass for me. He held it out, and I wrinkled my nose. But after looking into his eyes, I couldn't refuse. I took the glass shakily, swooshing the thick red liquid around for a moment. Then, I held my nose and gulped it down. I expected to feel sick, I expected to puke it all back up within a second; but not only did it stay down, but I…I _liked_ it. I licked my lips as it went down. The taste was indescribable.

"There now. That wasn't so bad," Edward said, offering me his hand and pulling me up, "Feel better?" he asked, leading me back into the house.

"Much," I said simply, beginning to lick the edges of the glass and trying to salvage what was left of the taste. To my disappointment, Edward took it from me before all the goodness could be saved, "Hey!"

"You can't get too attached," he said, "Never forget, it can get addicting, and we don't want that," he said, rinsing the glass in the sink. I watched as the extra blood was washed away.

"No, we wouldn't," I agreed, following as we left the kitchen.

We cuddled on the couch in Edward's room. I could feel him gently stroking my hair.

"Bella," he said quietly.

"Hmm?" I asked, eyes closed. He was silent.

"Never mind. All I need is to be here with you." I smiled.

"Alright," I said quietly, and then we were lost in each other's presence…

**OK, once again reeeally sorry for the long update wait. Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed my rather horrid poem, 'You Were'. I appreciate them a lot, seeing as they made me feel not as bad about my poetry-writing problem. LOL! Alrighty, review this chappie for me pwease! Loves!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	5. Play Ball, Bella!

**Ok, trying again. Two Beats I hope will improve, because after you guys convinced me to keep it, ideas began to float around in my head. They aren't quite developed yet, but they're getting there. Now, though, is the REAL chapter 5.**

I lay outstretched on the plush bed that was in Edwards' room. His huge windows reflected the billions of stars, making them cascade over my figure. I had been a vampire for two days, getting used to my heightened senses and trying to adjust to my new way of life.

My crimson eyes lingered on the bright starlight. It reminded me of spotlights I'd once seen on a cop show when I was little, only these spotlights were beautiful, and seemed to be shining only for me.

As I concentrated my thoughts on the house, I was able to sense all of the Cullens. I couldn't actually tell someone who was there or not, but I was able to tell when someone had left the house. A 'unique bonus', Edward had called it.

I sighed, staying where I was, enveloped in the pale light of the moon. The whole room was dark, but it was cast in bright blue and gray shadows that seemed bright as day to my new eyes.

My long, mahogany hair was spread out around me, probably a mess, but I wasn't in the mood to brush it. My hair hadn't changed at all during my transformation, which suited me just fine. The thing that had changed, though, was my clumsiness. The first day I was a vampire, I had tripped going down the stairs. I had thought, well, that's it. Bella's still Bella. But Edward had assured me that it was just my first day and that I was still developing.

He had been right, as usual, and I haven't tripped to date. That's a new record, I think.

I began to feel funny again, and so I changed my position on the bed, finally moving from the spot that had kept me there like stone. This feeling…it had something to do with the blood Edward had been feeding me. I felt…addicted. It was so scary, trying to concentrate my thoughts so that I wouldn't think of the unimaginable taste and desire. But every now and then, like now, it would jump up at me. I could feel my eyes begin to turn, an uncomfortable feeling. I sat up, letting my hair pile and spread at the top of my head and I leaned forward, letting my hands hold my face. I breathed in deeply, used to not feeling my heartbeat now. It seemed to help.

"Bella?" The voice rang in my ears, causing me to startle and I jumped up defensively. Edward moved towards me, a soft smile on his face. I knew that if I wasn't a vampire, I would have been crying. This…this _thirst…_it was unimaginably overpowering, and that scared me.

Edward walked over to me and held me in his arms.

"I know," he soothed, kissing every part of my face and neck he could get at. Soft butterfly kisses traced my collar bone, making me shiver, "But it will get better. I promise," I simply nodded against his shoulder, and in response he held me tighter.

I pulled away from him, looking into his light, butterscotch eyes. I then touched just below my own eyes, remembering how they were still and would be blood red for a while. Edward took the hand in his and kissed it, "Those will change too," he reminded me. I smiled.

"I know. No one said this was going to be easy," I laughed a little and then kissed him softly on the cheek. I thought for a minute, and soon a smirk spread over my face. Edward drew back suddenly, an eyebrow raised and a curious smile placed delicately on his beautiful face.

"Uh oh," he said light heartedly, smiling that crooked smile that I loved.

"What, uh oh?" I asked innocently, pretending to be insulted.

"You've got that, 'Bella's got an idea', look on you're face," Edward accused. I stood up and smirked even more.

"And why is that an uh oh?" I challenged. I smiled and then led the way out of the room. I motioned for him to follow with my finger, "Come on Mr. Cullen," I said playfully. Edward's eyes lit up and he followed me obediently without any other questions. I giggled, right before jumping practically to the ceiling when his loud footsteps startled me.

"Bella," Edward said with a soft smile, shaking his head, "You'll adjust…" He didn't say anything else. He just followed me and shot me small, seductive smiles.

I led him outside, and through the woods. He looked at me questioningly.

"You're not the only one who can have surprises up their sleeves," I said with a mocking face. Edward ran after me, me laughing wildly the whole time. And for once, it was actually a chase, seeing as I could really keep up.

It took him a while to realize where I was leading him, "But…why?" he asked, his face frozen in a form of bewilderment. I laughed.

"You'll see."

We rounded a corner and there we were, overlooking the fateful baseball field we hadn't set foot in since James, Victoria, and Laurent had interrupted us.

Down below us were Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, already getting warmed up.

"Bella…please don't tell me you intend to—" Edward was cut off when Emmett was suddenly in front of us. He scooped my under his arm like I was a feather and wrapped his other arm around Edward, beginning to lead us towards the field.

"I want to see what your little girly here is made out of," Emmett teased. I laughed and looked over at My Love, who was smiling as well.

"Your funeral," Edward muttered, though his words were perfectly clear. That had Emmett rolling.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I objected from the other side of my massive brother-in-law. I knew it wasn't true, but maybe now that I was a vampire, I would be better.

Alice was next to me suddenly, "Yes you are," she said cheerily, not seeming to notice that Emmett had me under his arm. I sighed.

"Gee, thanks Alice," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked over at Edward, who was looking at me.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked suspiciously. I smiled.

"Since this morning. But you were kind of oblivious to the silences that formed whenever you walked into a room," he opened his mouth to object but then he just shook his head, smiling.

"When did Alice see the storm?" Edward asked, focusing his eyes on his sister just as a loud boom of thunder rolled over us. I gritted my teeth as my eardrums rang.

"Last night," she said with a small, proud smile. She winked at him before skipping ahead of us.

Emmett released me from his grasp and I stretched out, beginning to walk out onto the field. I felt my foot collide with a rock, but suddenly, I realized I hadn't _felt_ it, I had _sensed _it. A feeling I was beginning to get used to. I daintily pulled my foot up and easily glided over the small stone.

"So," I said, looking around the clearing, "Same rules as regular baseball, right?" Esme smiled at me.

"Yes. You're on Edward's team, along with Alice and Jasper." I smiled, looking at my team mates. Jasper and I were getting along better now, seeing as he could actually stay in the same room as me and breathe.

Edward looked over at me, "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked, eyeing me uncertainly. I nodded.

Actually, I was surprisingly good at baseball. My first time up at bat I actually managed to hit the ball so far that Emmett was out of breath by the time he got back. I also caught two fly balls that would have been home runs. Edward seemed more than proud and our family made its way back to the house. As I walked happily, Emmett strung an arm around my shoulder.

"Next time," he shouted, "Bella's on my team!" He smiled and winked before catching up to Rosalie, who was already inside the house. It was a few miles ahead, but we could all see the huge white mansion in perfect detail.

Jasper turned and smiled at me, "Play again next week?" He asked, pointing up at the still roaring sky. The thunder was almost deafening to me, but I tried to ignore the pain and enjoy the moment.

"Is there going to be thunder next week?" I asked, shifting my gaze to Alice. She smiled and nodded, seeming excited. Alice grabbed Jaspers' hand and began pulling him towards the house.

"Night Bella!" She called, her voice light and bell-like. I looked over and Edward and smiled lovingly. I tangled our hands together and leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked, not in as much of a hurry as the other Cullens seemed to be.

"I can't believe it," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead.

"What?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Bella actually played a sport without hurting herself."

I pouted, then smiled to myself the rest of the walk…

**OK, I hope you all liked it. Sorry this chappie was a little short. This story might get a teeny tiny bit dramatic for a chapter or two if I decide to follow the road my mind is leading me on, but not to worry! There shall ALWAYS be fluff incorporated into it somehow. I shall find a way. Review please, and I hope you all liked it!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	6. Overwhelming Desires

**Hey reviewers. Like I said, sorry for long waiting periods. Now it's our teams senior night, and I have to make 3 posters. I wrote this chapter during my study hall, and I don't think it's very long, but I like it. Reviews please:O)**

I could smell it. The sweet, sweet scent of what I longed for; of what I needed. Quietly, more quiet than I even thought possible, I crept towards the scent on ghost legs. My new predatory instincts were overwhelming. They pounded in my head, begging for a taste. I obliged to their wishes, keeping on the track that my nose was so desperately trying to follow.

My crimson eyes sparked with each intake of breath. They looked around their surroundings, glancing so fast and yet taking in every detail, leading me on. I was hyperaware of every little thing around me at this point.

I breathed in deeply, aware that I didn't have to, and immediately my mouth began to water. I remembered Edward then. Where had I left him? With a quick motion I glanced over my shoulder. The wooded area was deserted. That is, except for me and the delicious smell that was teasing my nostrils. A pang of worry swept over me and I tried to focus on Edward—something that was much harder than it should have been. The smell was intoxicating me. A dangerous weakness, I realized.

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I turned, too late, and saw the bear as it attacked me. All at once the wonderful scent was upon me and I knew then and there that I had to have it. It hit me like a wall, the force of its smell nearly knocking me over. Quickly, I effortlessly flipped the feather-light beast over my head, rolling as my foot collided with its powerful chest and flipped it over, making it land on its back. I smirked to myself, relishing in the power I felt.

The bear seemed to be confused and flabbergasted at first, but soon it was ready to attack again. I smiled, more then ready, and arched my back. A deep growl radiated through my vocal cords and out my throat. I blinked and stood a little straighter, baffled at the sound that had just escaped my mouth, seemingly without permission.

The bear took my moment of confusion. It ran at me, howling madly as it closed the few gaps between us. I slowly crouched back down and that was it.

With a quick swipe the scent was let out as my nails carved a deep gouge in its throat. The animal paused, not seeming to realize what had happened. I licked my fingers, enjoying my prize.

The bear then collapsed in front of me to my delight, and it now lay dead on the cold, hard ground. I looked down at it, breathing in my own power. I felt dominant, a trait I had not carried before.

Without hesitation, I agilely went to my knees and allowed my lips to rest at the edge of the wound. After a moment, I was on its throat, letting myself enjoy the taste that taunted my every waking moment.

The whole world seemed to melt away then. I had freed it, my prize, and it was now letting me enjoy its bountifulness.

"B…Bella?" I was too absorbed to care that someone had just weakly uttered my name. I continued drinking, letting myself become full. I could smell it; I was almost done…

Then, so fast that I couldn't react or even comprehend what was going on, I was being pulled from my kill and I was held against something—Emmett, I realized within moments.

At first I was angry. I tried to get out, to lash at him. To yell and curse at him until he let me out of his grasp and finish the job I had started. But very quickly, my anger drained away and I was Bella again.

I shook my head to focus a little, and realized it was not only Emmett and me in the clearing. I looked up at my captor and saw that he was giving dagger eyes to Edward. I was about to object to this when he spoke.

"How could you leave her alone out here?" Emmett accused his brother. All at once I felt guilty, and I turned my head slowly to focus on Edward. He was looking at his feet, his topaz eyes clouded with sadness.

I looked up at Emmett, who had suddenly taken a keen interest in the bear I had slaughtered. He stared at it, his eyes thirsty. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp and at that moment his attention was brought back. His grip tightened, and he was looking at me unsurely.

"It's ok," I whispered, "Really…" How could I have been so stupid?

After a moment of indecision, he let go.

I rubbed the spot where he had been holding me and walked up to Edward slowly. He refused to meet my gaze, and so I gently placed a finger under his chin and brought his head up.

"I'm sorry," I told him, kissing him gently. I tried to express how very sorry I was with my eyes. He must have seen this because he smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault Bella. I should've stayed with you," I looked down, and it was _his_ turn to kiss _me._

I smiled. We both seemed to be feeling better.

"What's the big deal though?" I asked, motioning towards the dead bear that Emmett was now circling.

Edward shrugged, "We don't kill here, so close to home," he said, "Deer, yes. They seem to be the one exception. Plenty of animals in here can kill deer. But a bear…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

The burden of what I had done hit me full blast and I was ashamed. I had endangered out family. That was the absolute worst thing I could have ever done, and I had done it. I looked down in regret, knowing that I had to make it up to everyone somehow.

"Well," Emmett said nervously, clearing his throat. His husky voice cut through my self torment. As I looked up, I noticed that his eyes were becoming an alarming onyx color, "We, uh…We shouldn't let it go to waste…" He stuttered. Without another hesitation, he slung the massive bear over his shoulder and began making his way back towards the Cullen house.

Edward and I were left alone. I, not bearing to look at him, looked at my feet. I hung my head low.

"I'm sorry. About the bear," I said after a few minutes of silence. I still didn't bring my head up. I had threatened my family's safety.

Edward smiled reassuringly, and I looked up when I heard him walking towards me.

"You just need to learn how to control it," he said soothingly, wrapping a reassuring arm over my shoulders. I sighed and gave into his dazzling charms. Swinging an arm around his waste, we began back where Emmett had just left.

"It's so hard," I breathed, "It's like…like nothing else exists," I said quietly. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. His lips moved against my skin.

"Time, love…"

**OK…still trying to build up to a good plot. Like I said before, lots of ideas floating. I just gotta catch one and tie it down. Reviews please!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	7. Healthy Dinner

**Hey everyone. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! It's not that I've been lazy. It's just with basketball and school and everything, I have had no time whatsoever. I actually started this chappie like, two weeks ago, and so here it is finally. Enjoy…**

"Hi dad," I said to Charlie as I walked through the door and into the living room. My father looked up, startled.

"Hey there Bells!" He said excitedly, jumping up from his chair and giving me a hug. For the first time I really felt the full strength of my power. I had to concentrate so hard or else I was afraid that I would kill him. I sighed, wanting him to let go and back off a little. My strength was not all I was afraid of.

"Bells, I haven't seen you in months," he said, his eyes looking older, somehow faded even.

"I know," I said to him, "It's been too long," We stood in silence for a moment. Not awkwardly, but calming, familiar. I had missed my father, but at the moment his blood was overpowering me, and I could feel my mouth begin to water. I couldn't take it anymore, "Umm, would you excuse me for a minute?" I asked wearily. He nodded and stepped aside as I went up the stairs, again realizing that I had to go slow in order to appear normal to Charlie.

Once at the top of the stairs, I closed the bathroom door and locked it. I was able to scramble out of the window and run full speed into the forest behind my old home. This was the most difficult part of the change for me—the blood that called to me.

I was in a trance, a wild animal even, as I hunted my prey. A small deer was nibbling the leaf of a nearby tree, and so I attacked it. It had no chance against me. As quickly as I could with Charlie in the back of my mind, I ripped its throat and began to drink its blood. Once I felt that I'd had enough, I wiped my mouth and raced back to the house. I almost walked through the front door. But just as I was about to turn the knob, I remembered that I had been in the bathroom.

Quickly, I raced up the side of the house and squeezed myself back through the bathroom window. My ears rang from an annoying knocking that was coming from the door.

"Bella!" Charlie was screaming through the wood, "Isabella Marie Swan—I mean Cullen!" He corrected himself stupidly, and I chuckled, twisting the knob and opening the door. He stood there in front of me, his hand in mid knock, and he stared at me.

"Sorry," I said casually before walking past him and down the stairs. I heard him behind me clearly, following me. He hadn't questioned me at all, and I was happy about that. What was I going to say? I had fallen asleep? I laughed at my own little joke and led my father to the kitchen.

"So," I said, sitting at the table, "What've you been eating while I've been gone?" I eyed him suspiciously and watched as he shrank away.

"I…umm…delicious assortments of fruits and vegetables?" he said, though it was more of a question. I giggled.

"Yeah right," I opened a cupboard to prove my point. Inside there were two bags of potato chips and a can of peas that expired two weeks ago. "I rest my case," I said with a smile. It had been a while since I'd cooked anyway…

I pulled a chair for him and had him sit in it, "Can I cook for you tonight?" I asked him. He looked a little surprised, but then he smiled.

"You don't have any plans with Edward?" He asked. I got the feeling that he missed me a little more than he let on. I smiled at my father, realizing that I had missed him more than I had realized.

"No, he won't mind," I winked, "But will you give me a few hours to stock up on groceries first?" Charlie nodded and I hugged him, being a little more cautious than I had been the first time.

I left his house in Edward's Volvo. I'd borrowed it that morning at Edward's request. I didn't go straight to the grocery store, for it would only take me about two minutes to get there. Instead, I went to the Cullen home, where Edward was waiting outside for me with open arms.

"You missed me," I stated, climbing out of the Volvo and quickly making my way over to my husband. He smiled and hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"More than you will ever know," he said softly. I smiled and stood up on my tippy toes in order to reach the space between his neck and jaw. I kissed it and I felt him shiver beneath me. I laughed.

"You think that the power you hold over me is funny?" he asked, a rye smile of his perfect lips. I brought my finger to my chin and looked up for a minute, trying to look like I was thinking. Then I looked back into his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes I do," I said matter-of-factly. He was about to say something when I cut him off with my lips. I plunged into a deep kiss and I was dazzled when he kissed me back.

When we finally pulled away, there was a sparkle in his topaz eyes and I smiled. His cool hand grazed my cheek.

"You know," he said, "Your eyes are becoming more topaz every day." I smiled and my hand fell on top of his. We stood there for a moment, and then Edward put his arm around my shoulders and began leading me to the Volvo.

"So, what are your plans for today?" He asked, opening the passenger door for me and then climbing into the driver's side. I sighed.

"I'm going to make Charlie dinner," I said with a satisfied grin, "I was actually going to the grocery store after my quick visit here." I said.

"Good, I'll accompany you then." He said as he began to back out of the driveway. I smiled, letting my head rest against the seat and I watched in silence as the man I loved drove. I could've stayed like that all day.

We drove in silence, and when we got to the store Edward never let go of my hand.

"What are you going to make him?" he whispered to me as I grabbed random things and threw them in the cart.

"I was thinking steak," I said, grabbing the big piece of meat as we walked by, "It's his favorite." Edward nodded, seeming to be suddenly distracted. We finished our shopping in silence, and when we pulled up to the cash register I gasped, and then groaned.

Mike Newton.

His hair was a little longer than before; he seemed to have given up on the Edward inspired hairdo. I whispered to Edward, "Let's get out of here."

"Why?" he asked, unaware of the Newton that was about ten feet ahead of us. Then, just as he uttered the word, he paused, sniffing the air. Immediately his face darkened in jealousy and he looked up, already knowing who he would see.

"Alright, I think I see another open one over there," I began to pull out of the line when I heard my name.

"Bella Swan?" I cringed, knowing that the fact that Mike had used my maiden name would make Edward even madder. I put on my cheesy smile, the one that said, 'hey, now leave me alone.'

"Hey, Mike," I said through gritted teeth. I raised my ring finger, "Cullen. Bella Cullen," I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten, and all I could think was, Thank God I'm not a human anymore or else he would've crushed my hand.

"Oh yeah! The wedding. Silly, you'd think I wouldn't forget that," he said, knocking on his head with his hand.

"Yeah, you'd think." _Especially since you were in the first row_ "Well we really have to be going so," He cut me off, coming out from behind his counter and rushing up to us. I prayed that Edward wouldn't do anything foolish. Mike smiled hugely and stuck his hand out at Edward.

"So how you been Edward?" He asked. I looked over at my husband and saw that he was glaring down at Mike's hand repulsively. I had to hide a small smile.

"Fine, thank you," Edward said, not taking his hand. After a moment of his hand holding nothing but air, Mike took it down, unabashed.

"Cool, cool. Well, I've been stuck here, workin' for my dad got kinda boring so I switched here."

_Yeah, like this is so much better,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Mmhmm." Edward said, "Now, if you'll excuse us Mike, we really do have to leave. We've made plans," He began to lead us passed Mike when Mike stopped us with his arm.

"Oh, come to my register!" He said, ushering us into his line. I smiled and nodded, giving Edward's hand a squeeze.

"Just a few more minutes," I whispered so softly that Edward would be the only one to hear. He simply sighed and allowed me to lead him to the register.

When we finally emerged from the store, Edward was ranting.

"Of all the people we have to see. OF ALL THE PEOPLE! And could you believe the nerve of him? To see me right there and say 'Bella Swan'. Unbelievable. And after we invited him to the wedding!" I giggled and wrapped my arm around his waste, holding the two bags in my other hand. I let him lead me silently to the Volvo, and I waited for him to calm down. After a moment he was quiet.

"How do you put up with me Bella?" he said quietly, a smile playing across his lips.

"I actually think it's kind of cute, the way you get all jealous like that," I said, once again going up to my tippy toes to plant a soft kiss on his nose. I smiled and climbed into the car, "You can drop me off at Charlie's on the way back." I told him as he started the engine.

"When should I come and get you?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards my fathers house.

"That's alright. I was kind of planning to walk back. I've always liked the night," I said with a wink. He smiled and nodded.

Charlie was sitting out on the porch when we pulled up, and he gave Edward a friendly wave. I kissed Edward goodbye and hopped out of the Volvo, heading up the steps and hugging my father again.

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked me, his eyes following Edward as he pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the road.

"Pit stop," I said simply, easily pulling him to his feet, "Now come on. You're going to like this."

I cooked the steak perfectly, along with a pile of baked potato and a side of rice. I had bought a little extra at the store so that he would have a few healthy things after I left.

"Why aren't you having any?" he asked, seeming to guess that I'd already eaten. He seemed disappointed, though he had no idea that actually I hadn't eaten anything in over three months, and I _still_ wasn't hungry. I smiled.

"I'm just not hungry," I said, shrugging. He nodded and finished his meal. We caught up a lot, and I learned that Charlie was enjoying his job and that he was able to spend more time with it now. I had so much to tell him, though all of it he could never hear. My end of the story telling was limited. I told him about a few 'camping trips' the boys had dragged me on, and Charlie seemed amused.

"You? Camping Bells?" He chuckled, "I can't picture it." I laughed.

"Neither could I," I agreed with him.

Our dinner went along nicely, and I ended up staying for a few hours. After, though, I had to leave, and I hugged Charlie goodbye.

"See you Bella," he said, waving from the porch.

"Eat right." I said with a smile. He chuckled and nodded and then went back in the house to watch TV.

I turned away from my home, taking a deep breath and I began to walk along the road. Suddenly, something was behind me, and I nearly screamed when a hand was clamped over my mouth.

"Did you miss me?" a seductive voice whispered in my ear. Edward felt me smile under his hand and he released me.

"Yes, I did," I told him. He scooped me up and carried me bridal style along the road for a bit.

"This isn't necessary," I told him, and I managed to wiggle out of his grasp. He rolled his eyes and placed me down, and we walked side by side for a ways. We enjoyed each others silence, and I became immersed in the very presence of him.

"I love you," I told him, leaning against his chest. He smiled, and picked me up again despite my protests. I pouted.

"Well, I can't let the one who loves me get their feet dirty," he objected, nuzzling my collarbone with his nose. I got goose bumps and I shivered. He laughed lightly, and suddenly he looked up at me, his eyes full of desire.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him, feeling excited.

"I hope so," he said, a Cheshire cat smile playing on his face, "Cause if you're not we're going to have a problem". And with that he ran top speed back to the Cullen house and even quicker through the door to our bedroom.

**Terribly, terribly sorry for the wait again. This is the last week of basketball so I should have a lot more time to write. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you don't hate me for not updating faster. I still love you all! Reviews and enjoy!**

**Falling Rose Petals :O)**


	8. Surprise

**Hey guys! Here's chappie 8! Enjoy!**

Edward was lying next to me in the bed. He pressed me to him and buried his face in my hair.

"So," I said, breaking the silence that we had lay in for several hours. I entwined my fingers in his and looked up at him with a smirk on my face, "You just love me for my body, don't you?" The look on his face was one of surprise and I burst out laughing. He smiled as well.

"Precisely, Bella my dear," He kissed my hand and laughed, shaking his head.

"I knew it," I whispered in his ear. I smiled, my lips curling and touching the side of his cheek. He shivered, and I laughed, "Is Edward being dazzled?" I joked, "I thought the day would never come." He rolled his eyes and flipped me over, resting his head on my chest where my heart used to beat.

"I have a surprise for you," he breathed, opening his topaz eyes and locking them with my own pair of dazzling topaz beauties.

"What?" I asked, gently rubbing his head, letting my fingers run through the hair that I loved. He smirked, and a glimmer sparked within him and came up through his eyes.

"You'll find out." He said simply. I groaned.

"Oh come _on_ Edward!" I whined, pouting my lip, "That is _not _fair!" He shrugged, lowering his eyes and smirking against my bare stomach.

"Why should I care if it's fair or not? Apparently I only love you for your body, so…" I felt him smile even bigger, and I whacked his head playfully.

It appeared that he would refuse to say anything more about this surprise and so I surrendered, letting my cheek rest on his hair, breathing in the unimaginably good scent of him. We lay there like that, and I knew that if I were still human, I would've fallen asleep like this, and the night would've been perfect.

The sun steadily rose, bringing about another day. But, just when I got my hopes up for a little sunlight, and that maybe Edward and I could spend the day in our meadow, it became overcast, and we were down poured with rain so thick I could barely see out the window, even with my extra sensitive eyes.

"Edward," I said anxiously as he emerged from the walk-in closet. He looked up, his eyes questioning me. I smiled, "The surprise?"

Edward looked taken aback for a second and pretended to play dumb, "Bella, I really don't have any idea what you're talking about." I ran to him, planting a deep and passionate kiss on his perfect lips.

"How about now?" I asked, my eyes lighting up. He smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me and leaned in to give me another kiss.

"You know, I seem to recall this so called 'surprise' now." He said, his eyes mischievous. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pouting my lip a little—he couldn't resist the pouty face. He rolled his eyes and began carrying me out of our room.

When we walked out the door, me still in Edward's arms, Emmett greeted us by holding up his hands, pretending to block us out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there." He said, his voice about to break free of its fake serious tone, "Let's keep it PG here folks." I could hear his voice was very close to laughing.

"Yeah right; like you and Rose keep it PG," Edward said, rolling his eyes and moving passed his brother, who was now staring at Edward with his mouth hanging open. I was shaking in Edward's arms from laughing so hard.

I looked out the window as Edward plopped me down on the couch and sat next to me, curling me up into a ball and holding me to him. I sighed, the alleged surprise forgotten, and I closed my eyes peacefully.

I got to thinking then.

In the last couple of months since Edward changed me, I realized just how far I'd come. I wasn't as bloodthirsty as I had been when I was first changed. Those first few months were more than painful. Now, though, I was sitting curled up with my husband, thinking of nothing but our loving relationship. I could lose myself in our love, that's how deep it is. Whereas just two months ago I would've been itching to get out of his grasp to hunt a deer.

Edward must have sensed my peaceful feeling because he leaned in, resting his cheek against my forehead and taking a deep breath. We sat like that for a little; I no longer cared about the surprise. In fact, I hoped that this moment was the surprise. But I knew Edward far too well, and I knew that this was just a snippet of what he was capable of. I smiled, thinking of this, and Edward responded with his own answering smile.

"What?" He asked, stroking loose strands of my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about you. And us. That's all." I didn't even open my eyes. I just took another contented breath and snuggled in closer to him. He responded by hugging me tightly to him and making the horrid blush return by littering my cheek with soft kisses. He smiled, running a finger along my blush line.

"I love you, you know," he whispered. He saw me smirk and added, "And not just for your body. Though that is a nice addition..." He smiled lovingly, and we both heard a whistle.

We looked over and saw Emmett making kissy faces at us, "Geez you guys; I never knew Edward was so _dirty_." Edward jumped up off the couch with a roar and ran full speed after a hysterically laughing Emmett. I chucked, curling up to myself and laughing at the face Emmett was making. I shook my head, loving the family I had entered.

"Hey Bells," I looked up to see Alice staring down at me, a smile plastered on her face. Her eyes twinkled with knowing, and I sighed. She plopped down next to me, "What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what the surprise is, don't you?" I guessed, defeated. Alice giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her smile growing, "Now, speaking of the surprise, if there even is one," she added quickly, "where is my dear brother Edward?"

I laughed, "Probably tying Emmett to a tree and cursing him up and down." I said, my voice squeaking a little as I tried to say this and laugh at the same time. Her face twisted in puzzlement which only made me laugh harder. When I calmed down, Alice got up.

"I'm going to go find him," she announced, "Just to make sure we haven't lost a member of the family," she winked and then went out into the backyard. Just as she left Edward came back, panting and looking annoyed. I giggled.

"What happened?" I asked him, not bothering to hide the smile on my face. He sat down next to me.

"The cretin made it to Port Angeles. I gave up the chase at the pier." My eyes opened in shock.

"You chased him all the way to Port Angeles? _The_ Port Angeles?" I was amazed, and it was clearly written all over my face. Edward shrugged.

We were quiet for a moment, and then Edward stood up, holding out his hand for mine so that he could pull me up. I shook my head.

"Are you _crazy?_ Even for a vampire, running to Port Angeles…" I trailed off, looking away since I couldn't seem to find the right words. I shook my head again and looked back up to him, still standing there with his hand outstretched and a smile on his face. I took his hand and stood up grudgingly, "But aren't you tired?" I asked, knowing how stupid that sounded. He chucked, wrapping his arm around me and began leading me towards the door.

Just as we were about to reach it, Emmett came plowing in, crashing the door open and not even bothering to close it behind him. In fact, he didn't even pause once he entered the house. He continued to run up the stairs and seek refuge in his and Rosalie's room. Edward snarled, about to go after him.

"Yeah you'd better run!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the large house. He was about to follow after Emmett when I pulled on his arm, urging him out the door. As we left, Edward allowed himself one more glare to the now closed and locked door of Emmett's room, listening to him laughing loudly from behind the door that stood as a barrier between Edward and him. I chuckled, leading Edward out the door and to his Volvo. This seemed to distract him, and within moments of driving along the road he had calmed down significantly.

"So," I said cheerfully, "Where are we headed?"

He smiled, and glanced at me from out of the corner of his eye, "All in good time," he said, his voice back to his normal velvety hush. I smiled, relishing in the chills it sent over my arms.

We drove for a little while, and we stopped at a rest stop. I had assumed that he had been taking me to Port Angeles, but this was taking too long.

"So why did we stop?" I asked. Edward motioned with his head to the needle that said how much gas the car had. It was almost on empty. 'Oh', I mouthed to no one in particular. Edward got out of the car and filled it up. I waited patiently as he paid the man behind the counter and purchased something. I looked at the brown bag as he brought it back towards the car.

"What did you get?" I asked curiously. His eyes laughed as he smiled, handing it to me. I opened it and scowled—a jelly doughnut. I threw it out the window, folding my arms over my chest in full pout-mode.

"That's called 'littering', love," he said, smiling as big as a Cheshire cat. I huffed at that comment.

"That's called 'you-being-a-jerk', sweet pea," I countered.

That got him rolling, and even though I was annoyed, I couldn't help forgive him when I realized how happy he really was.

We had to have been driving for hours, and when Edward's driving, it takes ten minutes to get to Port Angeles, a normal forty-five minute trip. I glanced out the window, noticing that it was still cloudy, but I didn't recognize anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked, lowering my forehead and letting it rest against the glass, "How much longer?"

"We're here."

At that I looked up, noticing that we had pulled onto a dirt path of some sort.

"Close your eyes," Edward directed. I looked at him, trying to plead with him with my eyes. He gave me a stern look and with a reluctant sigh, I buried my eyes in my hands, but not before muttering a piece of my mind.

I felt the car stop, and attempted to remove my hands but was stopped when Edwards voice commanded 'not yet'. I listened as he opened my door and led me out. I felt my feet going over stones, knowing that we were still on the dirt path.

He led me a little farther ahead before stopping, "Surprise," he whispered, kissing my temple. I opened my eyes and gasped.

There, in front of us, was a two story house, painted brown. It had columns and an entry way that looked like the door frame itself could hold a hundred or more people. On the porch was a swing along with a rocking chair, love sofa, and a few planters filled with colorful assortments of flowers.

I stared in awe at the house in front of us and looked at Edward.

"It's ours," he said, confirming my unasked question. I glanced passed him and realized now that it was a driveway. _Our_ driveway.

I smiled so big that my cheeks started hurting, and so I jumped into his arms, showering every place I could with kisses and holding his cool body to me.

"Thank you," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Would you like to go in?"

I looked at him, the biggest smile ever on my face.

"Is that a serious question?" I asked, snatching the key playfully from his hand and jumping down, already on the porch steps.

"No, it wasn't" I heard him say a few feet back, a smile clearly on his voice. I felt myself grow even more excited as I put the key in the lock. I waited there, not turning it, feeling as though I needed permission. I sensed Edward come up behind me.

"Go ahead," he urged. With a deep breath, I turned the key and opened the door into our future…

I gasped, letting the door open in front of me, not daring to step into the masterpiece that was our new home. Edward chuckled, placing his hand on my lower back and pushing me ahead gently.

The whole place was sparkling clean, with as many windows as the Cullen home had. There was already furniture in here, along with a plasma TV. Everything matched perfectly; everything color coordinated, beautiful paintings hung on the dark violet walls, and a few fake plants on clearly polished table. My breath caught in my mouth, and I didn't breathe for the next few minutes that we stood there.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him, letting out my breath.

"Yes. This is more than I could have ever imagined." I said, linking my arm with his. I smiled and he smiled back, "Shall we explore the rest of our ginormous house?" I asked him.

"We shall," he said, and then he led me through the entire mansion. We spent the rest of the day there, me noticing the huge banner that was hanging in the bedroom that said, "Welcome Home!" in big pink letters. I laughed.

"I wonder who made that," I said sarcastically, thinking back to the guilty smile Alice had been flashing me earlier. I giggled, and embraced Edward.

"You're happy?" he asked, returning my hug and leaning his cheek against the top of my head.

"Always," I answered, more than ready to start the beginning of forever…

**Hurrah! I hope you guys liked it. I worked reeeeally really hard on it, so reviews please!**

**Falling Rose Petals**

**PS: If you have CAPTS these next few weeks as I do, good luck to all. I know I'll need it. lol :O)**


	9. Turn Weakness to Strength

**Hey guy! Just updating my story, is all. Plus, updates to my profile page, new ways to contact me 'n whatnot. LoL Enjoy the story!!! Buh-bye!**

I was wide awake as usual, only this time I was by myself. Edward had left to get the rest of our things that we left in the Cullen house, and I knew that I had a while to wait, even _with_ Edward's super speed. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach, already comfortable in my new bed. I closed my eyes, sensing the blankets smiling at how contented I was.

I turned over then, looking up at the skylight directly above us. Edward had made sure that when it was sunny out, we would sparkle in all our glory. In fact, our new home had wall windows, bigger than I even though possible.

"So we don't have to hide our true selves," Edward had told me when I'd asked.

I smiled, imagining him coming home, walking through the door and me, running to him and kissing him. The thought was so enjoyable that I actually got up and went down our spiraling staircase towards the front door. I even went so far as to open it, but all that greeted me was rain. My smile dropped and I sighed, closing the door and letting my smile wilt.

I turned around, and even though it was January, I was wearing my most comfortable pajamas; a light blue tank top and a pair of flannel pajama pants with clouds on them. Although it was freezing out, I was not affected by it at all.

I moseyed my way over to the couch, letting my slipper-covered feet slide along the smooth wood until it hit rug, stopping my sliding in its tracks. I started walking normally again, and eventually I made it to the light purple couch. It was so plushy that when I sat down it ate me. I literally sank in at least four feet.

However, even though it was ridiculously plushy, this was one of the most comfortable couches I had ever owned, and so I allowed it to gobble me up, and I in return leaned my head into its plushy back. My face smooshed up and I felt my cheek gradually get swallowed up as well. It was so soothing though, I didn't even mind my cheek squishing up to my eye or the fact that my lips were now imitating a fish.

I glanced at the clock, not moving my head for fear of losing my comfy spot. It was four thirty, and Edward had left at four. It was impossible for me to last that long without Edward; when he left me the first time I had been hollow, and I had hated the feeling. I laughed, pitying myself. I couldn't last a mere half hour without my husband, how sad.

Even though I kept telling myself how stupid I was being, I couldn't shake the feeling of the past creeping up on me. I was beginning to feel smothered, and not even my overly-plushy couch could help.

I un-smooshed my face and curled up into a ball instead, the hole that had been gone for so long suddenly beginning to burn the edges of my soul again. And the scary thing is…I couldn't stop it. I felt trapped; trapped in my own loneliness. I sat there, wrapped up pitifully in a helpless ball, trying to shush myself and to tell myself that it would all be alright, and that Edward would be back any minute.

I glanced back up at the clock, which helped a little, seeing as I was concentrating on the digital numbers. Five o'clock. Even more pitiful, I had been sitting here wading in my own self doubt for half an hour. That was bad. _Really _bad.

A shimmery something caught my eye, and I directed my newly topaz orbs towards the source. I smiled, all doubt completely vanishing; the hole going back within me, hopefully never to return again.

There, on the table, was our wedding photo, placed in its beautiful white-gold frame. Edward must have brought it with us and I just hadn't noticed. He was there, grinning in that one special way that only Edward was capable of doing. He was absolutely gorgeous, and there I was. I was still human, it was obvious. I looked so…frail, would be the best word to describe it. My long brown hair was gleaming, an immortal smile plastered all over my face. I looked so happy. We both did.

I walked over, picking up the photo and running my pale fingers over the glass gently, picking up a vibe. It was happy; it was obvious that the photo itself was letting off an unimaginable blissful vibe. I smiled, placing the picture back down carefully and going to the window again and crossing my arms over my chest, watching the rain pound against the glass. I watched the rain come down, smiling at the internal battle I had just won, and smiling even bigger when I sighed with confidence that it was the last inner battle to be fought, ever.

I turned away and pulled my long hair up into a ponytail, walking to go back upstairs. That's when I heard it; the car pulling into the driveway. It was Edward, I could sense it.

I ran up to the top of the stairs, waiting, listening. Then, the door opened, Edward venturing in with two armloads of luggage, closing the door with his foot.

"Bella?" he called, his voice echoing off the walls. I smiled and took my cue.

I leaped down the stairs and ran to him, just like I had planned. He was surprised, dropping the luggage which spilled its contents onto the shiny wood floor. I jumped right into his arms and planted a big mushy kiss on his beautiful lips. He hugged me hard to him, kissing me back.

When we finally pulled away, I looked into his eyes, resting my forehead against his and panting softly.

"Well, if that's how you'll react, I'm going out every night," he said with a laugh, though it was slightly exasperated from our kiss—he was panting too.

"No. You're not." I said flatly, capturing his lips again. I pulled away.

"You missed me," he said, that crooked smile playing on his lips. I smiled too.

"Always…"

**OK! Nobody kill me! I know it was short, but I just wanted one chappie that really showed how strong Bella got since New Moon. Not physically, though no doubt she is cause of her vampire…ness…but mentally. I hated to see her all depressed like that and I cried my EYES OUT when Edward left, but I felt like she just needed one more moment of being weak before blossoming and becoming stronger eternally. Anyways, review and don't forget to check out my profile! Xoxo,**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	10. Gifts

**Hey guys!!! I'm excited to get this chappie out…so…you know…read it!!!!**

I opened my eyes, seeing things in such detail that I was taken aback. A small gasp escaped my mouth in awe. I felt a small squeeze to my hand and I knew that Edward was seeing the same thing.

"Edward…what…" I stuttered. I was about to say more but he put his soft fingers to my lips, cutting me off. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. I felt my own eyes flutter shut and—  
"Helloooo? Bella? Anybody home?" Alice was standing in front of me, snapping her fingers and waving her hands around in front of my face. Her golden topaz eyes were glimmering with confusion and annoyance.

I blinked a few times, shaking my head.

"What?" I asked, holding my hands to my head. A dull throbbing had begun. It wasn't a headache, just an annoying beat that sounded loudly in my head like a drum. Also, to go along with the drum-like pounding, my eyes were dry, causing an annoying itchy sensation. Alice didn't respond to me, only sat back into the couch beside me, studying me silently in puzzlement. I stared back, no doubt sporting the same confused look as she was.

"What happened?" I asked with a sigh, finally giving in to the silence that had enveloped us. I couldn't really remember what had happened before the extremely real sequence with Edward. A shiver ran down my spine just thinking about how real it was.

"We were talking about getting a new couch for your new bedroom and then you just kind of space," Alice explained, still eyeing me wearily, "Your eyes were open still, but you weren't responding at all. I don't even remember you blinking," That would explain the dryness of my eyes.

Alice scooted over closer to me, studying my worried face, "What happened?"

I shook my head, attempting but failing to find the words to describe the experience. It was just so…so _unsettling_.

She didn't say anything, only twisted her expression into one of worry. I felt my cheeks heat up and scowled.

As I've progressed as a vampire, my blush has faded, only showing up every now and then at random. To Edwards' disappointment, Carlisle had said that it would fully go away in a year or two. I was ecstatic, while Edward had been less than pleased.

After another moment of neither of us saying anything, Alice finally sighed, closing her eyes and standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, noting that my voice had cracked. I was worried, and obviously, so was Alice.

"To get Edward," she said, not meeting my eye, "Maybe you'll tell him."

A pang of guilt shot through my heart, and I realized that Alice had always been there for me, and I recognized the pain she must be feeling since I wouldn't/couldn't describe anything. I stood up too, grabbing her wrist and sitting us both back down.

"It's not that." I told her, "I just don't know how to say it without it sounding completely mental." She giggled.

"Bella, we're all vampires, we can't sleep, eat, or drink. Plus some of us have powers. Now tell me again which part sounds mental?" I smiled, knowing that she was right, of course. I nodded and she cocked her head to the side to show that she was paying attention.

I sighed and leaned over, concentrating on what had happened. Alice placed a comforting hand on my back, "Just tell me as much as you can remember," she said softly, a smile on her voice.

I wasn't exactly sure where to begin. "It felt like I was outdoors," I told her finally, "I could even feel the sun on my skin." I ran a hand down my arm, still sensing the heat, "Edward was there. It was like we were walking through tall grass," I itched my leg as proof, "But what was odd," I continued, remembering an unusual fact, "was that we weren't sparkling."

I saw Alice's eyes open a little wider but she remained silent, "It was so real…" I breathed, hiding my face in my hands, "I felt Edwards hand. I can still sense him."

My fingers tingled from where Edwards hand had been during the—_experience_.

I looked over at Alice, who seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment of more silence, she sighed and stared at me, "Bella, start from the beginning and see how many details you can conjure up."

I obliged, going into detail describing everything I had experience from walking through the prickly grass with Edward to the tiny caterpillar climbing its way up the leaf of a sunflower.

Once I had finished, I sensed that Alice had gotten more than enough information to come to a conclusion, and so I waited patiently as her brilliant topaz eyes became clouded in thought. When they were clear again, I groaned.

"You don't have a clue about this, do you?" I stated, folding my arms and hunching over into the couch. Alice's lips parted, releasing a small smile along with a sigh. She shook her head.

"No," she agreed, eyes staring mine down, "I think this is a case for Carlisle." She attempted to shove a short spiky hair behind her ear but it was just too short. She resorted to twirling it around her finger instead, biting her lower lip in the process.

"You think it could be…bad?" I was beginning to panic, and when I panicked, I wasn't really the person anyone wanted to be around.

"Well not…bad per say, but I don't think it's very good." She shook her head and in a moment she had me up on my feet. "The point is, is that I have no idea if this is good or bad, so I think that it'd be safer to speak directly to Carlisle." Alice led me out the door of my house and I followed her graciously until I remembered something.

"Oh wait, I have to leave a note for Edward," I pulled out of her grasp easily, thrilling at the very fact that I could. I was about to walk back through the door when Alice caught me again.

"No you don't" she said simply, leading me again towards her shiny Porsche. I objected but she shushed me, "Edward's already at the house," she assured me, ushering me into the passenger side. I huffed but happily buckled in knowing that I would get to see Edward soon.

Alice was quiet as we drove back to Forks, a trait that was not in her persona. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Um, Alice?" I asked her. She seemed to snap out of a daze and she smiled.

"Oh yes, of course." She said without looking at me. With a quick flip of her wrist the radio was on, playing older songs. It was as if she hadn't heard me again, and she was soon back in her thoughts. I sighed and listened to the station she had switched to. I recognized an old song and even began to sing, becoming oblivious to where we were.

I sang happily to one of my favorites; _Come Softly to Me_, by The Fleetwoods. I hadn't heard it in forever and so I sang my heart out to it, _"Come softly, darling. Come softly, darling. Come to me, sta-ay. You're my ob-session, forever and a da-ay. I want, want you to kno-o-ow. I love, I love you so. Please hold, hold me so tight .All through, all through the night. Speak softly, darling. Hear what I sa-ay. I love you always. Always, always. I've waited, waited so long, for your kisses and your love. Please come, come to me. From up, from up above…"_ I hadn't realized that we had pulled into the house and Alice and every single Cullen were staring at me open mouthed. Emmett was laughing but Edward seemed intrigued. I blushed madly and looked over at Alice who was grinning evilly. I switched off the radio violently, breaking the knob, and slapped Alice's' shoulder and got out of the car, hunching over in embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I'd just done that. I heard her laughing as she popped the knob back into place, good as new.

Unhappily I made my way to Edward, "Sorry," I grumbled to everyone, wanting more than ever to have the ability to disappear. My mind flashed back to our graduation and I felt my face darken a shade.

"Bella," Edward said, a warm smile placed firmly on his face, "You have an amazing voice," Everyone nodded in agreement. Esme was nodding, her white teeth showing in a huge smile.

"Oh Bella honey, I love that song," she said with a sigh and a smile. She turned around and headed back into the house, humming the melody. Edward watched her go in happily, his topaz eyes were dancing. He looked back at me, dazzling me with the perfect crooked smile that only Edward could do. I smiled too, embarrassment forgotten.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my forehead, "So my love, what brings you and my darling sister for this visit?" I looked over his shoulder to Alice, whose smile dropped immediately. She coughed and Edward stopped, looking back at her.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." She looked down at the ground, studying her stylish shoes. Edward cocked an eyebrow and looked between us.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked, studying me. I tried not to let any worry show but it must have been obvious, "Bella what happened?" I looked away, my heart weighing down from knowing that just moments ago he's been having fun with his family. Then I came…

Alice quickly stepped in, "It's a long story, believe me," she winked. "You can come with us and talk to Carlisle." She skipped in front of us and ran up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I looked back at Edward and shrugged, pulling at his hand, urging him to follow. He let out a sigh and followed me up the stairs, squeezing my hand tightly.

As we sat, Alice filled Carlisle and Edward in on what had happened back at our home, and then she prodded me to go into the details I had told her. I took a deep breath, describing in detail what had happened.

We all sat in silence for a while, and as the silence progressed, I became more and more impatient. Finally, Alice cut in.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" she asked Carlisle. He sank down in his chair, a hand covering his eyes as he thought about the situation. I chanced a look at Edward but he didn't seem all that worried, which soothed me. I relaxed back in my seat. Carlisle stood, running a hand through his golden hair.

"It sounds to me like Bella has received a gift." I saw Alice let out a sigh of relief, but I wasn't entirely satisfied.

"What do you mean? I'm like Edward and Alice now?" I looked between the two and Carlisle nodded.

"Like Edward told you before; every vampire brings something over from their human existence, whether it be the ability to calm a room or not. Sometimes, a certain trait can form into something amazing—magical even."

My eyes opened a little, and I figured it was just because I hadn't even thought about having a gift before. I always assumed that I was too dull to be capable of something as great as Edward and Alice's gifts.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me, and his topaz orbs were twinkling.

"You're just full of surprises now, aren't you?" he said happily, the crooked smile forming again. I smiled back, relieved that it wasn't bad.

"Now we just have to figure out what exactly it does and why, when it can happen." Carlisle looked at me, perching on the edge of his desk with a smile, "Alice told us that you just drifted out. Do you think you can try to pull it in at will?" I nodded, gulping.

With a deep breath, I released my muscles, letting my body float. I opened my eyes again and I let out a sigh, disappointed that I was still in the den. Edward hugged me.

"Don't give up," he whispered in my ear. With his encouragement, I tried again, failing again. I stood up in annoyance.

"Maybe it was just a daydream," I said, defeated and irritated with myself. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall with my head down.

"Daydreams aren't so detailed," Alice said, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, "And you can wake someone out of it. You were just gone. I could've blown a trumpet in your ear and you wouldn't have come back," she smiled and guided me back over to the seat. "Try again Bella." She said, leaving no room for argument.

I closed my eyes, imagining myself back in the field with Edward, remembering every little sensation until my whole body tingled. I thought of Edward. How his voice could send shivers down my spine. How his eyes twinkled specially for me when he saw me. How he loved me with every bit of his body, soul, and heart…

When I opened my eyes again, I was back. I squealed in happiness. I soon realized, though, that Edward was different.

I glanced over at him, unsparkling though the sun was beating down on him. He looked confused, moving his head from side to side. It looked like he didn't know where he was. Soon, I realized that somehow I had gotten him to come with me.

"What happened?" he asked, walking up to me. He looked around, taking my hand just as he had done the last time. I smiled.

"Looks like you came along for the ride." He nodded, understanding. We walked a little.

"So, this is an interesting gift you have," he said, a smile on his face.

"I wonder what our bodies are doing," I said aloud. He stopped and looked at me quizzically, "I mean, we're walking, but are our bodies still in the chairs?" he shrugged and continued leading me through the clearing. I was so happy he was here with me. We sat in the high grass and he kissed me.

That's when we snapped out of it.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed, immediately running over to us, "I was so worried! It was just like last time only Edward did it too!" Carlisle was directly behind her, looking worried as well. Edward and I were fine. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"He came with me this time," I said, shaking my head. I was in a little daze, "I was thinking about him and then we were back." Carlisle seemed enthralled. He was quiet for a moment, studying us. Then he suddenly snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Bella, I'd like you to try something for me," he pulled up a chair and placed Alice in it. She looked as confused as I felt, "I want you to do exactly what you did to Edward. Think about Alice as you go back. In fact, don't even go back," he was getting excited, "Go somewhere other than this meadow."

"Like where?" I asked. Carlisle shrugged impatiently.

"Anywhere," he waved his hands as he urged me to get on with it. I turned in my seat and looked at Alice.

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?" I asked. She smiled.

"The stars," she said with a grin. I smiled too.

I imagined outer space; beautiful galaxy's, stars whizzing by, air. Then I pictured Alice and me there; Alice laughing, picking out a star, smiling…

When I opened my eyes Alice was grabbing hold of me, her eyes popping out of their sockets and her fingers digging into my arms. I looked down and gaped—passed my feet was deep, deep blackness surrounded by tiny balls of light. I grabbed hold of Alice, panicking. We looked at each other, realizing that we weren't falling at all, but instead floating.

I glanced around me, where stars and planets were passing us slowly. I looked back at Alice, who was in awe. I'd never seen her so happy before. We were both bathed in a ghostly blue light, and she was playing with a tiny piece of asteroid that had floated between us.

"Bella," she said, her voice soft, "This is amazing…" and she was right, "How did you get air in—or should I say _out_ here?" As vampires, we didn't need to breathe, but it was a habit and not breathing was uncomfortable, I'd tried it.

"I just, imagined it."

With that we were ripped from the stars and we were back in Carlisle's den. Alice was breathing heavily, a huge smile planted on her face. Carlisle was ecstatic. I was smiling too.

Suddenly, though, I felt a rip in my energy circuit. I wobbled a moment and then my legs gave out; of course Edward was there to catch me, holding me in his arms. I put a hand to my head, feeling light-headed.

"I think that's enough for today," Carlisle said, walking over to me and placing a hand on my forehead, "You need to rest,"

Edward nodded and we left the house, but not before Emmett made me promise to take him to a monster truck show in China with my power.

"Are there even monster truck shows in China?" I giggled quietly. I was wiped out.

"Well, there can be with this little gift of yours," Emmett said with a grin. He waved goodbye and allowed Edward to carry me out.

Edward lowered me into his Volvo, and I wished more than ever that I could sleep. Instead, Edward played soft, soothing music that relaxed me completely. By the time we got home I was able to walk again on my own.

Just to be safe, Edward was at my side until we made it to our bedroom.

He tucked us in and cuddled himself around me, kissing my cheek. I sighed in comfort and relaxation, knowing that he would always be there for me.

I turned my body so that we were facing each other and I planted a soft kiss on his lips. I attempted to deepen the kiss a little but my energy supply was so low that I was out of breath immediately. He laughed, moving a strand of my mahogany hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Don't be in such a hurry," he soothed. I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Sorry," I said with a tiny laugh, "I can't help it."

Edward sighed and smiled, kissing my forehead and rubbing tiny circles on my back that made me shiver. The scars that had been there had faded considerably since the change, and I had no problem what-so-ever with that.

"So," I said, unable to hold in my excitement any longer, "How cool is it that I have a power?" I smiled hugely, and Edward laughed. His smile never faded and his finger traced my jaw.

"Bella Cullen, you are truly a wonder…"

**Weee! Chappie 10 complete!! I was excited to get this one out. I wasn't originally going to give her a power, but then I was like, what the hell? And so I went for it! I don't know if it has a name, but it sounds cool. Anywho, thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!**

**:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**

**PS: Fun little thingy I caught. If anybody is watching American Idol, one of the girls' names is Stephanie Edward! LOL I get a kick out of it!!!**


	11. What You Do For Love

**Ok guys, here's chappie 11. The story's almost done now. There'll still be a few more chappies but its comin to a close…just wanted to warn you… :O)**

"Bella, could you come here for a minute?" I heard Edward's voice from downstairs and I hurried up from making the bed. We hadn't slept, just lay there. I ran down the stairs and stopped short. There, in front of me, was Aro.

I couldn't believe it at first, and I actually blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes before I accepted he was real.

"He didn't believe me," Edward said, his face stuck in an emotionless expression, his beautiful lips barely visible from underneath the line they'd formed.

"Um, about what?" I asked, taking a deep breath and walking over towards Edward. He immediately wrapped a protective arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"About you being one of us," hissed a voice from behind Aro and I looked down for the first time. Aro smirked when he saw my eyes widen and this time it was I who was the protective one.

Jane.

"Hello Bella. So nice to see you're still not affected by my power," she said, a smile forming on her childish face. I grimaced, stepping in front of Edward. I was a little freaked out that she'd tried to use her power against me at all when I didn't do anything.

"Just lucky I guess," I told her. Her smile instantly vanished and she became quiet, allowing Aro to speak to me. Edward kept a hand on my shoulder and was attempting to move me aside but I didn't budge—there was no way I was leaving this spot with Jane anywhere _near_ him. I glared at her but Aro's voice directed me to look at him. He took my hand in his and smiled.

"I see you're also not affected by mine," his eyes smiled, "Intriguing." I nodded and pulled my hand away. Aro moved his head to look behind me at Edward, "Has she a gift of her own?"

Edward nodded silently, no longer trying to move me. He'd obviously given up.

Aros eyes lit up and he looked back at me, "What is it then, can you show me?"

I looked behind me at Edward who shrugged and nudged me to go ahead. I nodded.

"But _she's_ coming too," I felt a growl rumble in my throat as I hissed it out. Jane was under no circumstances staying conscious with Edward and Aro looked puzzled.

"Coming?" he asked. I shook my head and pointed for them to sit on the couch. Once they both had and Edward and I were alone he hissed in my ear.

"I don't want you alone with those two," he said, his voice full of worry. I turned to him.

"They'll be in _my_ world. I can do whatever I want. And besides, I'm not leaving Jane here with you," I shivered at the thought of Edward writhing on the floor in Italy as Jane used her power on him. The mere fact that she enjoyed it sent an enormous amount of rage through me and I hugged Edward.

"Bella?" Aro called. I rolled my eyes and winked at Edward, though it didn't seem to calm his worries as much. I kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, and then sat on the coffee table directly across from the couch.

It had been a month since I'd discovered my power, and with extensive training from Carlisle and Edward being willing to be my lab rat, I'd mastered my power, able to trigger it when I wanted and leave it when I wanted. The only down side of the gift was that I had to touch the person/people I took with me.

I touched Aros arm and then with my left hand, I put a single finger on Jane's arm. I wrinkled my nose at the fact that I had to touch her at all, but it was for Edward. Aro seemed confused and Jane seemed apprehensive. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at Aro so that Jane wouldn't answer. She picked up on the fact and glared at me. Aro looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed and Edward came and sat next to me. I consciously moved closer to him and moved my attention to Jane. She merely smirked.

"Choose anywhere you'd like to go," Edward told him, putting a hand on my knee, "And by anywhere, I mean _anywhere_."

Aro thought for a moment then asked, "Atlantis?" I couldn't hide my smirk. I nodded at him and closed my eyes, concentrating.

Blue, the ocean. I'd never actually seen Atlantis but I had seen the Disney movie. The movie didn't depict how _I_ imagined it, however, and so I went with my mind's eye. Green seaweed, towering white buildings, air only for me (I figured I'd make their visit as unhappy as possible). I took deep breaths. Schools of fish, crabs, staircases, beautiful…

I opened my eyes and Aro was beaming. Jane, however, seemed less excited. They were both holding their breaths under the salty water of the ocean we were in while I breathed freely, hoping they wouldn't notice. We floated for a moment, adjusting to the change and gravity loss. Aro pointed towards the castles of Atlantis, asking if he could go in and I nodded. He began moving towards it and Jane stayed back for a moment, looking less than thrilled. I motioned for her to follow him and she glared at me, but obeyed. I couldn't help but laugh as I came up forming the back of the line.

Aro was absolutely fascinated. He found every nook and cranny and turned around to ask me something but only got a mouth full of salt water. I suppressed a giggle. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the coolness of the ocean. The tide calmed me and the dull light that filtered in from the surface erupted around us in sparkles.

As Aro continued to explore, I began to think. Why should he be enjoying himself? He'd just barged into our life, bringing Jane with him, planning on killing me if I hadn't been changed. This wasn't even real anyway.

I took a deep breath and thought the word, _home_.

Immediately we were back at my house, Aro and Jane still on the couch, Edward and I still on the coffee table. I moved even closer to Edward as Jane stood up.

"So how was the lost city?" Edward asked me, smiling slightly.

"It was amazing!" Aro answered for me, overexcited, "I haven't met a vampire yet who's gift even comes _close_ to that ability," he beamed. I watched as Aro and Jane made their way to the door, Edward enthusiastically leading them. Just as I thought they were about to leave Aro stopped.

"That is an amazing gift Isabella," I winced at the sound of my full name, "We could use you in Italy. Will you consider it?" Aro asked me. I was about to say 'no' when Jane answered.

"Of course she will, won't you _Isabella_?" She emphasized my full name and smirked. I glared at her.

"No, I won't," I said simply, "My place is here." I stepped up to Edward and wrapped my arm around his waist, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back. Suddenly, his face twisted in pain, and I realized too late what was happening.

I moved in front of him, cutting off the attack, and this time I caught _him_ as he fell. I placed him on the ground gently and turned around in fury. Jane stood there, an evil little smile on her face, and I went right up to her, glaring down on her. With one swift motion I punched her so hard that she flew through the door and hit her head on the car they'd rented outside. She got up quickly but not quickly enough. I was on her in a moment and I had her pinned against the car, my hand clenched tightly around her small throat.

"If you _ever_ come as close as the same _state_ as Edward again, I'll kill you," I snarled through clenched teeth, my voice deep and sincere in the threat. She laughed coldly and I squeezed her throat harder, feeling a bone un-attach itself from the wall of her throat.

"As if _you _could ever even come _close_ to killing me," she said, a laugh on her voice. I threw her again, this time so hard that she actually flew _through_ a rather thick oak tree that had been growing by the house. It split from the force of her, falling over the Volvo. Whoops.

"Don't underestimate me," I said even though I couldn't see her. I knew she'd be able to hear me. I turned my back and walked back up the steps of the porch back to a very stunned Aro. I looked at Edward, who'd stopped twitching but he was now lying on the floor where I'd left him.

"Take that _thing_ and get the hell out of here," I said, not looking at him, "_Now," _I added through clenched teeth when he didn't move. He walked out of the house and I listened as he pulled out of the driveway in the car he'd rented.

"Edward?" I said weakly, kneeling down beside him. He smiled a little but winced in pain. I shushed him and effortlessly picked him up, something he'd done for me on more than one occasion. I carried him up the stairs and into our bedroom, laying him on the bed and then climbing in next to him. I kissed him softly on the cheek, "I'll be right back," I cooed.

With one last look at him I ran out the door in lightning speed. Within ten minutes I'd caught and killed two deer that were grazing unluckily close to the house. Quickly, I pulled out the jars I'd brought with me and filled them to the brim with their blood. As fast as I could I put the lids back on and then raced back to the house. I was relieved to see that Edward hadn't moved from the bed.

I gently crawled into the bed with him and unscrewed the lid of the first jar, placing the second one on the nightstand.

"Edward, open your mouth a little," I instructed him. He opened his eyes, understanding, and I watched as his lips opened a little. I gently placed his head in my arms and put the jar to his lips. I tipped it ever-so gently and watched as the red liquid poured into his mouth. I finished up on the first jar and started on the second one.

By the end of the second jar Edward could move and talk again. I lay my head on his chest and he brought his hand to my cheek, "Thank you Bella," he whispered. He kissed my forehead and then leaned his cheek against my hair. We didn't move from the position for two days as Edward regained his strength. I ignored my thirst for blood, and I knew that my eyes were beginning to turn black but I didn't care. I was certain that I'd be able to control myself.

On the second day Edward nudged my shoulder, "Bella you need to feed," he stated. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you," I told him. I felt him smile and he used his arm to force me to look at him. I closed my eyes but his breath on my face dazzled me. Reluctantly, I gave in and let him see the blackness.

"Go, hunt. I'm fine." He assured me. I sat up, kissing him on the lips.

"I'll be right back," I promised him. He nodded and smile, kissing me once more, "I love you," I told him.

"I had a feeling," he winked at me and then shooed me away with his hand. I smiled and unwillingly left his side to satisfy my thirst. I left the house and looked up. The clouds were parting, revealing the sun. I sparkled all over and relished in the fact that I too could glitter like Edward.

I took a deep breath and ran at top speed into the woods. I found a small herd of deer and my mouth began to water as the scent of their blood filled my senses. I was enveloped in the luscious scent of the blood and I concentrated on a bulky male. He was huge, and I knew he'd have enough blood to satisfy me for now.

I leapt into the clearing, surprising the deer. He had no chance against me as I tackled him, took him down, and sank my teeth into his neck. The luscious blood poured out of the dying deer as I drank greedily. I drained him dry and then stood up, wiping my mouth on my arm and turned around to head back to the house. That's when I felt it. Something unbelievably hard whacked me in the head and I fell dizzily to the forest floor, landing hard on my face.

I was now seeing double, and when someone picked me up and began carrying me away, I knew I was in trouble. I got enough strength back to roll out of their arms and that angered the person. They kicked me—hard enough so even a vampire would feel it—in the stomach and I fell over. Then the person had me up against a tree, a hiss on her voice.

"What was that about killing me _Isabella?_" I groaned from the pain that radiated through my stomach and my head. I blinked a few times and in a moment my vision had cleared.

Jane.

I looked to the right and saw the dead buck, along with the top half of the oak tree—she'd hit me over the head with the frigging oak tree. She laughed evilly, and as I adjusted better to the situation, I began to fight back.

"Ah ah uh," she tsked me, wagging one of her horrible little fingers. She leaned in close to my face and I felt her lips on my ear, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to our beloved Edward, would we _Isabella_." She hissed a laugh and I stopped thrashing immediately, "There now, that's much better."

In a swift motion she sent me flying head first into a boulder. Blood immediately gushed out of my head as it cracked against it. I groaned in pain and from the way I'd landed I knew that I'd broken more than one rib, along with my right arm. Luckily though, they'd heal within a day or so.

Jane was upon me again, pulling me up by my hair. The wound in my head had stopped bleeding but it still throbbed. I knew such a head wound would've killed a regular human.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" she sniggered. I was _not_ going down without a fight.

"I'm sure it feels…better than…ugh…crashing through a tree…" It hurt to talk but the look on her face was worth it. Anger flashed through her eyes and her mouth curled up into a snarl.

"You just won't learn, will you?" She cracked my head backwards again and back into the boulder. Then, never letting go of my hair, she began to drag me deeper into the woods. She was laughing coldly as she walked, "I decided to go back to Italy by myself," she explained. She looked back at me with a smirk, "Aro's too big of an idiot for me." She looked back ahead of her and continued, "I would've killed you anyway, because my power can not affect yours. I tried to tell him you could be a threat to our kind, but he wouldn't listen. He was fascinated by you," She casually stepped over a log but then tugged me extra hard so that it scraped at me. I moaned in pain but didn't say anything else.

"When we finally got to your home and you showed us your power, this heightened my suspicion. I touched Aro's arm to let him know I thought we would kill you but he simply ignored the thought. I was going to let it go, until you made that lovely little threat. Then I realized, I just had to prove you wrong." I listened silently, thinking of Edward and how I'd told him I'd be right back. I was terrified that he'd come look for me in his weak state and Jane would kill him. That's why I had to keep her talking, so that she wouldn't think of Edward after she'd finished with me.

"How…did you do…that?" I wheezed.

"Do what?" she asked, stopping finally.

"Prove me…wrong," I was in so much pain. The last time I'd been hurt like this was when Jacob had attacked me, but this I think hurt more.

"Oh," she laughed, "You said that I shouldn't underestimate you. Well, I did. Then you said you'd kill me. Now who's on the verge of death?" With that she kicked me again and I went flying. I felt my back land against a tree and was grateful that she hadn't kicked stronger. I came down hard, my back scraping against the rough bark of the tree, and crashed, once again face first into a low rock that jutted out from the ground at the base of the tree. It hit my cheek full-force and I cried out in agony.

"Hmm," she said, "You may not be able to be affected by my powers, but this is certainly fun," she said. I imagined her eyes gleaming in delight. Then her voice was next to my ear again, "I'm so happy I underestimated you Isabella. You proved that I'm right. Now, here's the deal," her voice hissed out the word 'deal' and I didn't want to hear it, "I will leave now, and let you live. But if you choose life, I will return to your home and finish off Edward," I felt her smirk against my ear, "He did look awfully comfortable in that bed you put him in." A wicked laugh escaped her throat, and I realized she must have been watching, waiting for the moment that I had to feed by myself. Her voice started again and I wished more than ever I could just reach up and strangle her, "If you choose death, however," she continued, "I will never use my power on him again, and your beloved will regain his strength and live for the rest of eternity."

I knew what my decision was, and I didn't let myself think of the sadness Edward would go through. I simply answered, "Leave…him alone…" I felt her smile and pull away.

"Death it is then Isabella. I'm sorry you didn't make this much fun." I opened my eyes for a moment.

"So sorry…to have …disappointed…you," I saw her eyes narrow. That was the last thing I saw as she pulled her hand up and smashed a huge rock onto my head…

_Bella_

I was alive, I knew that much. Jane hadn't killed me, but at this point I wished she had; I'd never been in more pain then at this moment. Someone was calling me; I could hear my name echoing off the trees. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. My hand was twisted in towards my stomach at an alarming angle, and I didn't remember that happening so I figured Jane had done that after she'd "killed me".

_Bella_

My name was echoing all around me, and I knew that all of the Cullens were searching for me. I wanted to call back, but I couldn't even move. I lay there, my back stinging from my fall against the tree, and it stung even more since I hadn't moved at all. The bark of the tree was pressed firmly against all of the scratches it had created. I could feel the scratches healing already but that didn't make it any less painful. My cheek was still smashed against the rock, and I realized that my entire body was in some way twisted around the jagged rock that sprang up through the ground at the base of the tree. I lay still, willing the pain to leave. Knowing that since I was a vampire I'd soon be fine.

My name continued being called, growing closer to me. I smiled but stopped immediately from the pain. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of the Cullens found me. I pictured myself back at home, Edward perfectly fine. That's when I panicked.

_Edward!_

Jane hadn't killed me, so what was stopping her from killing Edward now? That's when I realized—vampires had to be torn up and burned. Surely Jane knew that. She'd done it on purpose!

I knew I'd have to kill her now. I'd have to go to Italy, find Jane, and kill her. I sat there, enjoying the fantasy's I was creating of different ways for her to die. I tried to pick one.

A huge rush of pain washed over me and I convulsed on the ground, the rock digging pitilessly into my side and creating more pain. Soon I stopped, and that's when I heard it. A stick snapped from somewhere just in front of me.

"Bella? Oh my God. Over here!" Emmett's voice bellowed, and soon I heard him running to me. I wanted to tell him I was fine, but I couldn't. He went to pick me up and a moan escaped my throat, "It's ok Bells, I found you," he told me. He stood up slowly, so as not to hurt me anymore, and I felt him move as he carried me as quickly as he could without hurting me further. I managed to open my eyes and saw that he was looking at me. Relief flooded into his eyes as he saw me looking at him. He smiled, "Geez Bella, there's only so many near-death-experiences one person can have. I think you've reached you're limit," he said. Good old Emmett, always joking. I attempted a smiled but gave up when I felt my cheek start hurting.

"Don't…get your…hopes up…" I managed to wheeze at him. He laughed, overwhelmed with relief that I could even talk to him.

"Emmett!"

I moved a little in joy at the sound of Edwards voice—he was calling for Emmett. Emmett began jogging a little and it hurt a lot. However, I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Edward, you guys over here!" he called. I kept my teeth pressed firmly together as I held back the scream that wanted to escape me.

"Bella!" Edward sounded panicked—I was just happy that he was able to walk again, "Oh my God, Bella," his voice was a soft whimper, and I felt myself being shifted gently from Emmetts arms to Edwards. I soon heard the other Cullens circling us, talking fast and worried. We began moving back towards the house and I heard Emmett filling them in on how he'd found me mangled by a tree. _Thanks Emmett, why don't you make Edward a little more anxious? I don't think he's scared enough. Why don't you mention how my head was smashed in by a rock while you're at it? No, really I insist_, I thought. I was happy, though, when he told them I'd opened my eyes that I'd been able to hear and talk to him. With a little concentration I opened my eyes again and saw Edward's beautiful face just above mine, staring down at me with worried eyes.

"Bella?" he asked.

I nodded gently and managed a small smile even though it hurt. "Hey…Edward…"

I saw his eyes dance in relief.

"You're going to be fine. We're almost back now." I nodded again but this time it was too much and I winced in pain. I knew I'd get better soon, I could already feel a few of my ribs repairing themselves.

We stepped through the clearing, "Are you alright if I run to our room?" he asked me. I hadn't closed my eyes again and I knew he was happy about that. I nodded and he took off with alarming speed. I clamped my mouth shut tight but the run was soon over and I was in our bed.

"We…seem…to have changed…places Mr. Cullen," I said weakly, smiling slightly. Edward smiled too, but it was a sad smile. Soon the Cullens were gathered around me, pouring blood down my throat whether I was ready for it or not. All I kept thinking was thank goodness I didn't have to breathe.

A few hours later, I was fully stocked with blood and completely on the mend. I was able to smile now, my cheek was healing, my hand still throbbed but it was going back to normal. The Cullens all crowded around me when I was strong enough to talk normally and they asked me what had happened.

I took a deep breath and started from the beginning. I told them about Jane, and how she'd wanted to prove me wrong. When I mentioned the deal, Edward winced visibly and his eyes grew sad.

"Bella how could you have agreed to that?" he asked, "You know I can't live without you…" He trailed off, his hand cupping mine. I looked down. I decided to mention the fact that Jane kept me alive on purpose later, when it was only Edward and me.

"I wasn't going to let her kill _you_ instead," I smiled and shook our hands so that he'd look me in the eye, "Are you saying you would've sent her after _me_?" He looked away, knowing the answer, "I rest my case."

"So, you're sure you're fine then?" Alice asked, looking to Carlisle. He nodded, and Esme sighed in relief and smiled.

Rosalie pulled Emmett up and Alice followed with Jasper, "We should let them be alone now," Rosalie said, winking at me. I smiled and watched as they all left.

I heard them reach the door and then I heard Emmett whistle and yell, "Geez Bella! If you wanted a new door all you had to do was ask!" I laughed when I heard Rosalie whap him upside the head and yell at him. When we heard the door close, Edward and I sat in silence.

"I almost lost you…" Edward said once it had completely gone quiet. He lay down next to me and was rubbing soft circles on my arms.

"I'm sorry," I told him, turning so I could face him. I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I can't help it if I love you enough to die for you," I said, another smile forming. He smiled too.

"I love you Bella," he said softly, kissing me again.

"I love you too," I said. Then I grew serious, "Jane is going to die," I told him. He nodded.

"I know, I'm going to take care of it this weekend," he said as if it were no big deal. I shook my head.

"No, you're not going near her. I have to take care of her," I said firmly. Edward began to protest but I cut him off, "She didn't kill me Edward. I know she left me alive on purpose, and she's going to use my life as an excuse to kill you," I sighed and played with his hand as he remained silent, "We won't have to worry about her anymore," I looked up into his eyes, "I promise she'll never hurt you again…" The sincerity in my voice was strong, and Edward nodded. He kissed me hard and pulled me into his arms.

"You'd better come back to me," he said, his head on mine.

"I will," I swore, and I knew in my heart that I would…

**Well there it is. I was going to leave this one as a cliffie waaaay up there after Jane hit her with a rock, but I love my reviewers too much and so I didn't. Plus I was on a roll so I figured, why not? LOL hope you all enjoyed this one and REVIEW!!!**

**:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	12. Planning

**Hi guys! Chappie 12 at last! Yaaay! AAAaaaand…BEGIN!**

I quickly shoved the small, wallet-size photo of Edward and me in the back pocket of my jeans. I didn't want to think about what would happen when I reached Italy again, but the photo helped me concentrate better on the love I had for him.

As I stepped up to the airport, I walked without a hassle through security, Edward trailing behind me. We hadn't said a word about what had happened, other than the fact that I had to feed again since Jane had knocked all the deer blood out of me. What a waste.

As I was about to board the plane, Alice at my side at Edward's request, he caught my arm and pulled me back to him with great strength and force. When I looked into his dark topaz eyes all I could see was fear, love, and worry—an unimaginable amount of worry. I smiled, though I was worried too, but his lips didn't even twitch. Instead they crashed down on mine with all the passion and love he could muster. If I had been human, I would be crying my eyes out.

With great effort I managed a small smile which was meant to look reassuring but I was sure it held about as much reassurance as a Trig test. Still, it was worth a shot.

"I'll be alright," I whispered, the first words I'd said in hours. I looked down, trying to avoid his eyes now. If I kept looking into them, I was sure I'd change my mind and stay with him. A long, pale finger came up below my chin and gently guided my head back up to him. Edward rested his forehead against mine and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know Bella," he said, his lips barely moving. His ocher eyes were open in a flash, and his lips were on mine again, "But damn it, you'd better come back to me." I hugged him, and even though my heart hadn't beat in months, it was aching now.

"I will," I promised softly. He embraced me back.

"What a stupid lamb," he murmured. I smiled, choking on my own breath.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," I mumbled against his chest. He held me tighter and I inhaled his scent.

"_Now boarding all 9 AM flights to Italy. Last call!"_

"Bella," Alice said softly, not wanting to interrupt us, "We've got to go." With a nod, I reluctantly let go of Edward, but I couldn't resist just one last kiss.

"I love you," I assured him, and with a final wave, I followed Alice onto the plane. I looked back once, and his face was pained, his right arm sticking out as if he were trying to will me back to him. I smiled one last time before disappearing around a corner. _I love you_, I thought desperately, watching my feet as they glided along effortlessly. I wished then, that Edward could read my thoughts…

&&&

The entire flight there was merciless. Alice wasn't much of a help either, trying to make me feel better by talking about all the things she was going to get me at the mall when we get back—I don't know what she was thinking.

Eventually, she quieted down and I was able to relax—to a point. Without conscious knowledge my hand crept its way to my back pocket and immerged with the photo of Edward and I. I smiled as I observed it.

The glossy picture was from a little after Edward had surprised me with the house. I was standing on one side of a large tree and Edward was on the other. I was smiling, laughing, as I crept up behind Edward, following him as he circled the tree in pursuit of me, the crooked smile on his face. In the photo, Edward's topaz eyes were looking back towards me, and I remembered what had happened next. He'd turned around quickly, catching me by surprise, and had kissed me, holding my up against the tree. I remember laughing after the kiss, running away playfully.

I felt like my heart would rip then, as a smile grew on my lips and I examined the picture. We were so happy, so loving, so carefree. And I was now on a plane to Italy without him. Most likely about to meet my end—

No. I wasn't thinking about that. If Jane was going to kill me, I sure as hell was taking her down with me. I would never let her hurt Edward again. I growled, and I felt Alice's cool hand touch mine.

"You shouldn't be here you know," I muttered, looking away. I took my hand out from under hers and stuffed the photo in my pocket, "Her power can affect you too." Alice didn't object; partly because she knew it was true and partly because she didn't want to upset me further.

&&&

Three hours into the flight. It feels like I'm stuck. I'm not letting my mind wander on anything for too long for fear that it'll focus on Edward, as it always does. But focusing on Edward caused pain and longing. I settled back into the leathery first-class seat and watched without seeing the movie that was playing on two miniature TV's stuck on the back of the seats in front of us. I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew the credits were playing and I had no idea what movie it was.

I moved my ocher eyes over to Alice, who was staring off out the window. She hadn't spoken to me yet, and I didn't want her too. It was much easier dealing with this in the silence. It was then that I had an idea, something that would make me feel better. It even got a little smile out of me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the picture resurface in my mind. I concentrated on my breathing, making sure my breaths were soothing.

_Edward, shade, trees, memories…_I concentrated hard, willing what I wanted to come…_Edward, kisses, love…_

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and grinned hugely—it had worked!

I was back in the photo, on the day it was taken. I was hiding behind the giant oak, giggling. Little streaks of sunlight specked my hands and face, making small patches of sparkles appear everywhere.

I heard Edward move to the other side of the tree, and I followed sneakily, watching his back as he moved around the trunk after me. I was thrilled—an afternoon with Edward, what more could I want. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Alice with the camera and smiled.

I reconnected my gaze on Edward and in a swift moment his face was inches from mine, grinning mischievously. With an effortless movement he had me pinned between him and the tree, our foreheads touching. I closed my eyes, committing this to memory…again.

"You thought you could hide from me, Isabella?" he asked playfully, love alight in his soft topaz eyes. I grinned hugely.

"I would _never_ want to hide from you," I told him quietly, echoing the words I'd said that day. His beautiful, perfect crooked smile appeared, though I only got a glimpse of it because then his lips were crashing down onto mine. I kissed him back, now missing him more than ever, and as the kiss deepened, I giggled into his mouth and stealthily evaded his grasp. With a fit of laughter I began to run away, waiting for what I knew was coming.

He tackled me to the ground, sending us rolling down the hill, both of us sparkling like maniacs. When we finally stopped, he'd landed on top of me. He gently lowered his full weight on top of me and plummeted us into another passionate kiss. We lay there quietly for a moment, breathing in sync with each other. Edward's head lay on my chest where my heart used to beat. I remembered that we'd just lay here for hours this day, but I knew I had to leave soon. So, I created my own reality—after all, this wasn't _really_ that day. This was what I'd wished for, and I could change it if I wanted. So I did.

I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him deeply. Then I crushed his solid body to mine in a hug I never wanted to end, "I love you," I said.

"I love you," he echoed, his eyes glowing softly.

No. I don't want to leave. I don't want to…but I must. I kissed Edwards nose.

_Back_, I thought. I immediately felt my arms hang lifelessly, my eyes were still closed. I was back on the plane; I could hear the music of the movie replaying again, along with Alice's steady breathing next to mine.

I opened my eyes, "How was it?"

I looked over and Alice was smiling softly at me, knowing where I'd gone. I smiled and relaxed into my seat, "Not as good as the real Edward, but it was enough for now," I grumbled. I closed my eyes again and Alice giggled.

"Don't even think about it. We're landing in ten minutes." She said. I opened my eyes to show her I wasn't going to leave again, and I began to get more intense. I had to plan this perfectly, or else it could end badly. Jane was strong, but I was bigger. Plus I couldn't be affected by her power. That gave me the upper hand. I must have looked miserable because Alice suddenly reached over and hugged me.

"It's going to be OK Bella," she said soothingly. I didn't believe her, but I let myself think I did, at least for now. And it helped; I was calmer, and soon the pilot was announcing the landing and lighting up the 'fasten seat-belts' sign.

&&&

Italy was a lot more complicated than what I remembered. It was because I was a vampire now, and I had to be conscious of my every step; otherwise, I would accidently walk into a ray of bright light. Alice was prepared, and as soon as we reached the doors of the airport to leave a limo with tinted black windows pulled up in front of the doors. The small sign in the window read 'Cullen, Alice'. I looked at her in disbelief and she merely smiled and shrugged, leading the way. She called to the driver and asked that he please move to under the awning. He obliged, and we carefully maneuvered in the shadows to our car.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked with a heavy Italian accent.

"The Hilton please," Alice said sweetly. I watched as the driver looked both of us over and blushed, fumbled with the keys, and then threw the car out into the street where we sat in the traffic. I giggled at his reaction and pushed the button to close the divider. I then sighed and leaned back into the soft black leather, gently massaging my temples. It was an old habit that seemed to help calm me.

I looked up at Alice hopefully, "Can I call Edward?" I asked, holding my hand out for the cell phone. She sighed and handed it over.

"He was about to call anyway," she mumbled. I smiled and quickly dialed home. Every time it rang I grew more and more anxious.

"Bella?" I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. This was a million times better than the fantasy I'd run to, "I was just about to call you!" His voice sounded as anxious as I felt. I smiled.

"I had a feeling," I said, steeling a glance in Alice's direction. I curled up into a ball on the seat, leaning my head against the window and huddling up with the phone, "I miss you," I told him, my voice just above a whisper.

"I know Bella. It's only been a few hours and already I feel like I've lost half of myself." He sighed, seeming to try to soak up my essence. I felt my stomach erupt into butterflies—I missed him so much.

"I love you," I told him desperately, my throat shaking, "I wish there were more words than just those," I sighed, irritated, "They're not enough anymore. My feelings for you go far beyond the limits of love." My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to make him understand how I felt, but apparently he got it. I could tell that what I'd said made him happy; he was breathing more deeply.

"I know _exactly_ how you feel," he assured me, and I knew that he did. We were quiet for a moment, "How was the flight?" he asked. I told him about how I'd used my power to return to that day.

"Do you remember?" I asked him. The driver made a hard left and I had to concentrate so that I wouldn't fall off the seat.

"Yes. And I don't think that's very fair," he huffed, "You get to spend time with me and I don't even know it _or _get to enjoy it," I giggled into the phone. He sighed. "I remember that day…" he trailed off, getting lost in his memories. I closed my eyes, trying to picture him at home…

"Bella," Alice's soft voice cut through the small bubble Edward and I had created and I looked up sadly. She pointed out one of the windows, revealing the massive hotel we'd checked into for the day. We would only be staying here for tonight so that we had enough time to plan. Alice didn't know it yet, but she would not be participating in the battle with Jane. I couldn't risk her getting hurt.

I sighed into the phone, "I have to go," I said, my voice dripping with misery. I couldn't bear goodbyes—especially with Edward.

"Promise me," he said quietly, his voice just above a whisper on the other end, "Promise me you'll come back to me." When I didn't answer his voice rose in panic, "Bella!" he demanded. I gave him my strangled response.

"I love you," I told him, unable to make a promise I wasn't sure I could keep. Before he could object I shut the phone and ended the conversation. I handed the phone dejectedly to Alice and listened to her musical voice as she asked the driver to park in the ally on the side of the hotel. It was safest there because not only did the buildings massive shadow cast itself over there, but from there to the front door there were awnings that kept us safe from the sun.

_Promise me…_

Edward's words rang in my head as I followed Alice silently to the front desk. The young girl behind the desk looked at us oddly seeing as we weren't toting any luggage, but after a moment she shrugged it off and jealously replaced the confusion. She picked up the small plastic black phone by the desk and within minutes a boy came, handing her the key to our room. He paused and checked me out, giving me a playful smile. I hadn't noticed until Alice said in a whisper "Watch out, ten o'clock," Her words were audible just to me and her lips moved so fast that no human would be able to tell she'd even spoken. I turned to "ten o'clock" and sure enough, there he was staring at me. He had a look in his eye that told me he wasn't going to go away easily, and so I casually faked a yawn and brought up my left hand to cover my mouth. My wedding and engagement rings flashed in the light as I had intended and the smirk instantly vanished from the boys face. I then moved my left hand to my neck, ring side up, and kept it there, making sure he could see. He blushed and hung his head as he raced quickly to the back.

&&&

Our room was cozy. Alice was in the bathroom, carefully checking the spikiness of her cropped black hair, leaving me alone to sit on the bed and think. I had to plan, to act quickly. I had to come back to Edward. I just _had_ to.

A few minutes in the bathroom and Alice came back in, sitting across from me on the opposite bed and studying me.

"Care to share your thoughts?" she asked. I looked at her solemnly and sighed.

"If I don't come back tomorrow," Alice began to open her mouth to object but I held up my hand to shush her. I started again, "If I don't come back tomorrow, please, don't let Edward…" I felt my throat closing, unable to finish the unbearable thought. Alice was at my side in an instant. I really wanted to cry. She knew what I meant and she smiled.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you." I looked at her, and without having said anything she knew what I was thinking, "No Bells, I'm definitely coming," she said, "I already saw it. You'll need me." I got up, angry.

"I am _not_ letting you get hurt by Jane!" I roared, "You're affected by her Alice! Edward getting hurt by her nearly killed me. You think I want to lose you too?" I collapsed on the bed she'd been on before and broke down into dry sobs, willing tears to come but knowing they never would. I felt her cool hand on my back.

"Bella," she soothed, "You're not affected by her power," she stated. I looked up to tell her 'no duh' but the look in her eyes made me stop. Excitement flickered across her ocher orbs, "You may not be affected by _her_ power Bella, but she is most definitely affected by yours." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With a smile, she opened them again and stared directly into mine, "I've got a plan."

**Whooo cliffie! How do you like that? I managed to get Edward and Bella fluff in there when they weren't even in the same country! Ha! Reviews please! I'll try to get the next chappie out reeeal soon K? Thanks:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	13. Jane

**Ok, I couldn't decide whether to add the finale right here or wait a lil, but finally I decided to make this chappie leading up to it. Next one is the battle, promise :O)**

I smiled as Alice's plan sunk in. This could actually work. I wouldn't have to die a horrible death, I could return to Edward, and Jane would be off our backs. I was thrilled. No, I was more than thrilled; I was ecstatic.

"Do you think that'll be ok?" Alice asked me, unsure of what to make of my face. I smiled bigger and she relaxed.

"Is it ok?" I asked, "My plan would've been to tackle her down and hope that she didn't fight back. This is much more sophisticated than that," I nodded. Alice was so happy at my reaction, and then her features darken.

"Bella," she said slowly, "I couldn't help overhear that conversation you had with Edward," I gulped and nodded, "Well, don't you think you should call him back to, oh, I don't know, reassure him? I mean, you know how Edward is." She looked at me hopefully.

I looked down, letting my hands wrestle each other nervously. My right hand was winning, "No," I said slowly, wanting to make sure that it was true. I nodded and looked up at Alice and she looked confused.

"But, I thought—" she started but I cut her off so I could explain.

"No matter how good your plan is Alice, there's still that chance. I don't want to make promises that I'm not positive I can keep." I waited and finally she nodded, though she didn't bring her eyes up to meet mine. She seemed to be deliberating about something. I sighed and flopped down on the bed, letting my body mold into the soft mattress. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward next to me. I was about to go off into my power when Alice shook me. She giggled.

"We can't have you daydreaming now Bella," she said, a smile on her lips, "We're going to need your full attention." I nodded and reluctantly sat up, banishing the thoughts of Edward from my mind—well, not completely banishing them.

&&&&

We arrived at Volturra sometime around midnight. That was the safest time to travel without being discovered.

My thoughts were racing, and no matter what I did I couldn't get them to focus on what I had to do. I caught Alice by the arm and she turned around.

"Alice, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, feeling miserable for letting her talk me into letting her come. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Jane hurt her too. Alice's eyes softened and she merely nodded, silencing my fears. She wouldn't be here if she couldn't handle it.

She was about to say something when her whole body tensed. I did too, and wondered to myself if I looked as much like stone as she did. I figured I probably did.

She hissed softly and pulled me against a building and into the shadow. We both held our breath. It was uncomfortable but there was a good reason for it—Alec. His small hooded figure came around the corner of one of the buildings. I stayed completely still as he passed us, seeming oblivious to our presence. When he continued on down the small drain-like entrance, Alice released her breath. I held mine a little longer.

"This is bad," she said, bringing her hand up to her chin as she thought. I was suspicious.

"He should've been able to see us. Or at lease sense us or, something!" I voiced my thoughts and Alice nodded.

"I think he did. He wants us to follow him. It's most likely a trap. Not good." She was quiet for a second, debating, and so I made the decision. Without a word I took the first steps forward and down into the dark abyss, "Bella!" I heard Alice whisper angrily. She followed me down a moment later, demanding an explanation.

"I have to face her sometime," I hissed quietly, "If this is a trap, then that means they know we're here anyway. If we wait any longer and they get to plan, then it'll be nearly impossible to get to her." I watched as Alice finally made sense of my thoughts and then we began our walk along the uneven cobblestone.

It was a lot easier to maneuver this time, what with my heightened senses and all. We glided over the uneven turf easily and silently. It was much brighter too. I could actually see where I was going, and the dark wasn't at all as treacherous as it had seemed before. My mind unconsciously flashed back to that long walk I had taken with Edward at my side. I'd had to pretend that he cared, filling my head with delusions of love that I'd thought were untrue. How wrong I'd been was ridiculous—he _was _a good liar.

We trotted along and very soon the darkness dimmed and the light trickled through. I halted and so did Alice.

"How are we supposed to sneak in with a receptionist there?" I said, and I saw Alice freeze. Then she smiled. Very quietly, she walked over to the wall of the tunnel and went completely still, letting herself fall into a vision. When she began to move again, she had a sly grin on her face.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" As soon as she said one, the receptionist came through the tunnel, not even aware of us. She was new, I realized, and I shivered when I wondered what had happened to the old one, Gianna, "Come one," Alice whispered, pulling me through the tunnel all the way.

We were in the small room with the painted walls for about two seconds before we realized why the receptionist had left. Heidi had returned with her newest flock of dinner. I put my hand over my mouth and ducked with Alice behind a huge curtain. When we were behind it, I looked over my shoulder and saw the long, thin, rectangular window that looked out over the square.

"Welcome, welcome!" I heard Heidi say; her velvety voice had a hint of unfriendliness, but it would go unnoticed to human ears.

"We should do something," I hissed to Alice, my fists shaking in horror. I'd forgotten about this side of the Volturi. She shushed me and hugged me.

"We can do nothing," she whispered sadly.

"Welcome to Volturra!" I heard Aro's voice boom. I knew exactly where he was, too. Jane was most likely in there as well, waiting for her dinner. I narrowed my eyes and couldn't stop the low growl that radiated from my throat. Alice put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We have to wait Bella. We'll get her." Alice was always looking on the bright side. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Did you see the outcome of our battle?" I asked quietly, aware that all the vampires had gone into the room. She shook her head sadly.

"I looked, really hard, but I just couldn't see the outcome." This seemed to frustrate her, and I watched as her brow puckered. She closed her eyes and rocked back on her heels, willing a vision to come. When nothing did, she opened her eyes and sighed apologetically, "Just stick to the plan," she said to me. I nodded.

I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the memories I had of Edward—only happy ones. Although I'd forgiven him completely for leaving, I still didn't let myself remember. I couldn't.

We sat behind that curtain for a very long time. I hadn't gotten a good look at the poor people they'd suckered into coming, but from the amount of time we'd been waiting, it had to have been a very large group. I watched as Alice occasionally drifted off into an unsuccessful vision. I envied her whenever she did that—I wanted so much to just slip off into my power and be with Edward—well, at least pretend to be.

Finally, Alice stood and held her hand out to me. I accepted and she smile, "Coast is clear."

I nodded and followed her out from behind to curtain. I flexed my hands, already feeling the tingle of anticipation. I could sense the oncoming battle.

We crept quietly through the unoccupied hall, following nothing in particular, simply moving. It was quiet—way too quiet for this vampire-infested city. I felt myself tense up a little more, and saw that Alice had too. That's when we heard the sound that gave us the reason for being so tense.

"Bella! Alice! Welcome back. We've been expecting you."

We both froze and turned around slowly. Aro stood there, with Marcus and Caius at his side. They all had glowing crimson eyes, signs of a recent feeding. Aro had a knowing smile on his face. And he waved us into the feeding room. I wrinkled my nose and followed reluctantly. Alice did the same; her face held no emotion.

As soon as we hit the room the scent of blood hit me like a hammer. I felt my mouth begin to water and I had to hold my breath. The scent had already lingered there though, and I could still sense the small. I looked over and saw that Alice too had stopped breathing.

"Well now, what brings you back to Volturra?" Aro asked politely, sitting in the throne-like chair. Marcus and Caius followed his example. I growled by accident but didn't regret it.

"You _expected _us," I hissed. Alice touched my arm in warning, "Why don't you tell us?"

Alice and I stood side by side, aware of the small cluster of vampires that had joined us in the room. Aro seemed pleased as ever. Caius seemed amused, and Marcus had a very blank expression.

"Well, Jane did mention something about a tussle you had," Aro said as though it were no big deal. I laughed despite myself.

"_Tussle?_" I mused, knowing that _tussle _didn't even begin to describe the fight we'd had. Aro's brows puckered together, but his smile remained unmoved.

"Yes." Aro said, more to himself. I grew impatient.

"Where is she?" I demanded, not caring that we were suddenly surrounded. I hadn't expected the burst of rage and adrenaline that coursed through me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, and I instinctively turned towards it, crouching—it was Alec. I growled at him, feeling my lip curl up over my teeth. This time, Alice pulled on my arm a little harder. It was that small tug that really brought me back to reality—Alice was here too, I couldn't risk her life for being reckless. My position eased a little, but my rage remained unmoved, and I redirected my question at him, "I know you know where she is." I told him confidently. He smiled, smug.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Alice held onto my waist this time—I was sure I would have sprang at him if she hadn't, and she knew that too. I stood up, calming myself with deep breaths. The blood was almost overpowering, but I handled it. Eventually, Alice spoke. I was sure that she did so that I wouldn't get us into any more trouble.

"We have something to settle with Jane and Jane alone," she said coolly, her voice only showing a hint of anger, "We do not wish to start something with you."

Aro looked at her and smiled, "Of course you don't Alice dear. Oh, and Bella," I looked up, my hands balled into two very shaky fists, "Do try to contain yourself." I growled, lower this time, but I was sure it would not go unheard. Aro raised his eyebrow.

"Where is she?" I demanded again through gritted teeth, annunciating every word. The door closed behind us and I didn't have to turn around to know who it would be.

"Who?" I heard her child-like voice squeak innocently, "Me? All this fuss couldn't be over little old me, could it?" I put Alice behind me so that I was between her and Jane. I turned around and glared with as much intensity as I could.

"Yes," I said simply, "It could."

**Yes, short I know, but the next chapter will be worth the wait…Reviews please thanks!!!**

**:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	14. Plan In Motion

**Here's chapter 14 at last! Whoo:O) Anywho, sorry for the writer's block…enjoy…**

We stood there for a while, just staring each other down. I was extremely on edge, knowing that this moment had come. I hadn't really accepted the fact that I—and Alice now too—could die. Plus, I wasn't even sure if the other vampires would protect her.

Jane smiled and skipped merrily to Aro's side. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. I turned as Jane walked by, taking care to make sure that I was always between her and Alice. I hissed quietly, knowing that the sound would not go unheard.

"Now Bella, we will not be having any of that," Aro said, frowning slightly. I only glared harder. Alice somehow managed to get in front of me and addressed Aro herself.

"We have no interest in any of you," she said coolly, her butterscotch eyes darting from left to right before settling on Aro again, "Jane is who we seek, no one else." There was silence. Marcus walked up to Aro and placed a hand on his. This frustrated me, and I wanted to know what was going on through Marcus' head. While they debated over something silently, I took the opportunity to once again push Alice behind me. She began to object but I gave her a look that silenced her protest.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Jane was standing there, smug, her smile taunting me, "We don't have time for this," I said, voice low as I tried to contain my quickly rising temper, "Give us Jane." Aro smiled warmly at me.

"You will fight here." Aro said matter-of-factly. I gaped, and Alice did too. Jane was looking at Aro, who raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and focused back on me. I was about to ask something when suddenly Jane was on me, knocking me up against the hard stone wall, hissing. Alice was right behind us. She grabbed Jane's hair and pulled her off, throwing her hard against the opposite wall.

"Wench!" Alice hissed between clenched teeth, "Fight fairly!" Jane merely laughed.

"You are on _my _ground now," Jane said, her childish voice ringing in my ears.

I lunged, scraping at her marble skin with my nails, trying to bite at her with my teeth. She easily evaded my attacks and soon Alice was helping. With a quick leap I managed to pin her down.

"Bella! Now! Do it now!" Alice screamed, coming up behind me and squeezing my shoulder. I closed my eyes and—

I was flown away, Jane laughing hysterically. My head shot into the stone wall, and I couldn't help groaning. Even though it barely hurt, it was an old habit. Alice looked at me, nodded gently, and began to circle Jane. She was about to move in when Jane unleashed her power on Alice. Alice cried out, doubling over and finally falling to the floor, eyes shut tight in pain. I roared and attacked Jane, breaking her concentration. With a frustrated hiss Jane shot across the room.

I looked over my shoulder and helped Alice up. She cursed, and we both lowered into crouching positions. I looked at her, a smirk on my face, and nodded towards the vampire we were both about to kill.

With a lunge, I knocked Jane into the wall, forcing her further back than the stone would allow. She barred her teeth and growled as the stone caved under the pressure, forming an indent in the thick walls.

"You're going to swallow your underestimation," I told her. Her eyes gleamed and a small smirk spread on her thin lips. With a quick twist she snapped my wrist. I roared in pain, but didn't release her—I couldn't.

"Bella!" Alice wailed, hurrying to my side.

"I'm fine," I told her, not taking my eyes off of Jane. I pushed harder against her tiny body, feeling a rib or two separate themselves from the wall of her ribcage. Her eyes just about bugged out and there was a crunching sound as the wall was forced in on itself even more. Just as I was about to take hold of her neck and squeeze, she managed to wriggle out of my grasp. I turned quickly, cursing her small size.

She held up a hand as we approached.

"Poor little Bella," she cooed, her voice dripping with fake concern—it was sickening. Despite my wrinkled nose, she continued. "Damned when she loses. Her poor little Edward would suffer greatly if I were to escape with my life. But from which pain will he suffer from more, I wonder? The eternal pain of my power, or the heartache of your miserable, humiliating death." She paused for effect, then turned her glance to Alice. "And his poor sister." she clicked her tongue, "She'll have to die as well. What will poor Jasper do?"

Alice froze.

Without letting her continue, I attacked. I wouldn't let her words cut into me. They were only words, and right now it was two against one—the odds were in our favor. Jane hadn't been expecting my attack, that much was certain. She'd thought she'd get us to doubt ourselves first, a few more hurtful words before killing us.

My fangs sunk into her shoulder and she released a startled cry. She darted away, leaving a hunk of her shoulder flesh in my mouth, which I spit out immediately—ew. I spat on the ground a few times, then blew on my tongue. I looked over at Alice, who had regained her senses and was now cornering Jane.

I watched in delight as Jane hissed and let her shoulder heal itself before attacking Alice. With her crippling power Jane sent Alice to the floor again and I once again had to cut off the attack. Knocking Jane down and pinning her beneath me, I looked at Alice and she had already stood up, a smile on her face. I smiled too—and Jane noticed this time. She struggled to stand and this time I let her.

With a frown, Jane glanced around us, finally realizing that something was wrong.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius all stood, watching as they had been—only they were frozen. Not one of them so much as blinked. Jane edged around uneasily, looking at all the vampires in the room, watching our battle but not moving at all.

"Aro?" Jane said quietly, then louder when the old vampire didn't move, "ARO!" With a frustrated screech Jane leapt to him, knocking him over, watching as he fell and still remain unmoved. It reminded me of a mannequin I'd knocked down once in a department store when I was little.

Jane continued this with all of the vampires in the room, never giving up. She whirled around, her eyes screaming frustration and she focused on Alice. She was using her power—well, trying to anyway. With a smug smile she concentrated hard, only to scowl when Alice just stood there, smiling up at her. "What did you do?" Jane demanded, her voice soft and shaky with anger. I smiled and walked up to her. She began to back away but I wasn't having that. With a single thought, Jane froze where she was and I continued over to her. With a swing of my hand, I threw my arm around her shoulders and began to guide her to Alice as though we were old friends.

"Well, you see, Jane my dear, you are currently trapped in my power." I explained gleefully. Alice's smile widened and Jane's expression was dark, "This," I said, waving a hand around the room, "is all fake. Fake fake fake fake fake," I sang happily. I couldn't believe we'd pulled it off. All our fake pain had to be planned perfectly. We had to pay close attention, especially Alice since she had to know when Jane was going to use her power on her.

"Yup," Alice said, her voice bubbling over with both disbelief and joy, "Bella had to save most of her energy," she explained, picking up where I'd left off. "She needed to concentrate on making this happen with one thought, since we knew we'd only be able to touch you for a moment."

Jane's eyes became foggy as she remembered Alice shouting to me to do it now, her hand on my shoulder, the cloudy look in my eyes as I concentrated…

She hissed and shrugged off my hand, realizing the danger she was in. I allowed her to get to the door before smiling and laughing, "Don't bother," I told her as she wrenched open the double doors and saw that the exit was now a multi-layered stone wall. She swirled around. I looked at Alice, who'd taken out the lighter we'd smuggled in—an ax would've helped with the bigger job, but _that _sort of weapon would not have been easy to hide. All in all, this was going to be messy.

"Poor _little _Jane," I hissed, "To die so humiliatingly in front of your clan," I waved a hand around the room of knocked over vampire-mannequins. As Alice and I moved in, Jane begged.

"P-please," she said, her beady eyes darting around as she flattened herself against the stone wall. I shook my head, feeling bad for having to kill her. I'd never killed anyone before—even though it was _Jane_, this was going to be hard for me. Alice could sense it, but she didn't step in—she knew I had to do this myself.

I was about to begin when a searing pain swept through my back. I looked behind me and Alice looked confused. In a painful snap we were all forced out of the world I'd created. I looked around me and saw that the room had come alive again, blaring voices and movement filling my ears. I then noticed that the pain in my back was much, _much _worse in reality.

"Bella!" It was Alice. She was standing over me, her eyes huge with worry. I didn't realize I'd been crying out until I heard my voice echoing off of the walls. Alice was cradling me on her lap. I didn't know what happened.

"Alice?" I questioned, my voice coming out in a wheeze. My back hurt like hell—no, worse. At this point I thought hell would be a reprieve. Alice wasn't looking at me anymore; instead, she was glaring angrily at Aro. She set me aside gently and stood, hands balled into quivering fists.

"This was is not your concern!" she bellowed at him. "You had no right!" I was still confused—what I really wanted was somebody to remove whatever the hell was sticking me in the back!

"Ah, but it was." Aro said simply. Jane was now at his side, looking more like a child than ever. I growled. Aro smiled at me, "You were about to kill one of my favorites," he said, "I couldn't simply stand by and watch it happen." I snarled.

"This was between us and her!" I yelled. Then, all frustrations setting loose, I turned to Alice, "What the hell is in my back!" She jumped back at first, looking startled, then nodded and slowly walked over to me.

"This will hurt," she whispered. With a quick yank and a roar from me, Alice pulled loose a huge sword. I stared at it in disbelief. They'd stabbed me with a sword, damn it! I couldn't believe this.

I stood up, wobbling a little but regaining my balance, clenching my teeth, eyes narrowing. I glared at Aro and everyone else.

"This had nothing to do with you," I told him, watching as Alec came up to Jane to make sure she was alright. I watched in disgust, feeling the wound in my back beginning the repair. Aro simply smiled, and I actually saw Marcus smile. My stomach twisted.

"Actually, I was just curious to see if you actually _could_ kill her," he smiled, patting Jane on the head. She looked angry. Aro looked back at us, "Of course, under the very unlikely circumstances that you succeeded, I couldn't very well sit back and let you." He shrugged and nodded his head. Body guards came out of nowhere and seized Alice and me, painfully pinning out shoulders so that we couldn't move.

"Of course," Aro continued, looking amused, "Now you'll both have to die. Pity really, such gifts could have been of use. Unless, of course, you'd like to join us…" He eyed us, hoping for a yes. It was either die or join. Both options didn't include Jane's demise. I looked him in the eye and sighed. I motioned with my head to Alice.

"Let her go." I said not looking at Alice. She was here because of me. Aro looked confused. I rephrased. "If you let her go, you can do what you want with me." Aro's brow puckered and his hand raised to his chin, scratching thoughtfully. He looked up at Alice.

"Is that your wish?" he asked her.

"Of course not! Bella are you crazy?" she hissed at me. I looked at her sadly.

"Tell Edward I love him. And tell Jasper to try and ease this for him." I looked back at Aro, "This is my decision. My quest." I told him, "Alice goes free." Aro smiled.

"What a fine vampire you would have become." He said slowly. With a wave of his hand, his guards left the room with a kicking and screaming Alice in custody. Aro watched until they disappeared, then turned his eyes to me. With a smile, he nodded. I felt my hands being shackled and then tied to something. A crank was heard, and I suddenly felt my arms going up over my head as a crane sort of thing yanked me up. When I was about three feet off the ground, it stopped. I shuddered when I thought of what sort of sick thing this could've been used for.

Aro strolled over to me, a happy smile planted on his face, "You've grown very strong Bella," he said, looking me over. "You're sure you won't change your mind and join us?" He asked, his eyes glistening with hope. I shook my head and he sighed, disappointed. I felt a stab at my back again as my already healed wound was torn open again. Aro walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused, ignoring the awful stinging that was my back. Aro looked back up at me and smiled.

"I said it before, killing you would be a waste. If you hang there for a century or so, then maybe you'll come around." This was worse than death—hanging here in this…this _death room_ for a century. Edward thinking I was dead…I couldn't think of it. I wouldn't.

&&&

I'd been hanging there for what I'd guess was about two days, maybe more. At first, they tried to force their human blood down my throat, but when they'd manage to get it in my mouth, I'd spit it out immediately, ignoring the fact that I knew my eyes were going onyx. After a while, they began to bring me pigeons. Not the greatest delicacy to live on, but anything was better than risking the ways I'd been practicing.

I hung there, lifeless most of the day, just letting myself think. I was happy to be a vampire—my arms were much stronger, and it didn't hurt that they were supporting all of my weight. Aro would talk to me sometimes too, trying to convince me to join his clan. I refused, as always, and like every refusal Aro would frown.

Mostly they left me alone. Sometimes I'd think they forgot about me, but just when I'd feel like I was going to die of the thirst, there was a guard, forcing pigeon blood down my throat.

I wondered a lot about Alice. I really hoped that they hadn't killed her. I didn't trust any of them, and I tried very hard to believe that they'd really let her go. Sometimes I'd escape into my power, knowing that at least I could have a little bit of peace.

This was, without a doubt, the longest few days of my life, and I had hundreds to live through. But I would live, I kept telling myself. I tried thinking up ways to let Edward know I would at least be alive. I'd failed him miserably but at least I was breathing—not that that mattered anymore.

&&&

On the third day, Aro came over to me, frustrated. Apparently, he wasn't patient enough to wait a whole century. He knew that I would never buckle under this "torture", even though it was more annoying than torturous.

"Bella, I'm giving you one last chance…" he said quietly. The other vampires had gathered around me. I shook my head.

"No."

He sighed, "Very well." He turned his back on me and made a motion with his hand. I was lowered, and I got a plan. I was pretty sure it was a waste of time, but I had to try. I waited patiently until my unsteady feet touched the floor. As my shackles were removed, I ran for it.

I tackled Jane to the ground, and she squealed in surprise. Aro whirled around, looking shocked. I pressed my lips to her ear, "Goodbye Jane," I hissed, then, before anyone could react, I dug my claws into her throat and pulled. I didn't watch, but I kept tearing at her until eventually, all signs of struggle ended. I knew that I couldn't burn her, but I hoped this would be enough. I didn't look back; instead, I walked up to Aro and wiped my hand on my tattered jeans—that was unpleasant. I smiled gently at Aro, who glared at me. I shrugged and watched as his eyes darted from me to the remains of Jane. I didn't look—I felt weird—not guilty, I knew she'd have to die for what she did, and I was happy that I'd succeeded after all—but weird none-the-less.

"Guards." He muttered under his breath, eyes dark. I closed my eyes and waited for the hands to get me and help the painful death along.

"Bella!" I smiled. Good. This _was_ reckless and dangerous after all. Naturally, his voice was with me again. But this time, it sounded worried. This confused me—as I remembered, his voice had always been angry and frustrated. I shrugged mentally—at least I'd get to hear his voice.

"Bella!" Something hit me hard but I kept my eyes closed. Then I realized something. The hard thing had just knocked me over, and was now cradling me softly, "Bella, Bella please." I was so surprised at first that I forgot to open my eyes. I was fine, I was just shocked.

With a quick blink and my eyes were open, focusing on the face of my angel. "Edward?" I asked in disbelief. I was on my feet in a second, "What are you doing?" I scolded, trying to protect him. "Jane is—" I paused, temporarily cloudy, "—dead." I let a breath out in relief and then sank to my knees, curling up to him. "How did you…"

"Alice," he said, holding me close. I would have been crying like a baby if I could. I hugged him to me so hard that I was sure that he would snap in half. It was because of that fear that I let him go and moved on to kissing him passionately instead. After a moment, there was a cough from behind us.

Edward stood us up, holding me to him in a position that suggested I was never getting far from him again—I was just fine with that. Then I remembered the Volturri were going to kill me.

"Edward," Aro said, his dark features forgotten as he happily smiled at my love. "Come to join us, have you?" Edward shook his head and the corners of Aro's mouth pulled down into a tiny frown.

"I'm here for Bella," he said coolly, "We'll be on our way now."

Aro put his hand up and it was his turn to shake his head, "She killed Jane," Aro said, motioning with his head towards where "Jane" was…I didn't dare look, "The price is her life." I tensed, not wanting Edward to get into a fight with Aro. Edward smirked, and I wondered what he was doing.

"She came onto our land," Edward reminded him, "She attacked us first on our own property; our _home._ She drew blood from Bella and inflicted me with her power. Bella had every right to take that creature out of our world."

Everyone around us stared in awed silence. Aro deliberated a moment. He looked back at Marcus and Caius, who both nodded. Aro sighed and waved a hand.

"You are free to go." He said, his voice showing a trace of anger, "But never come here again, or else I'll give the order to slaughter you all without a second thought. Understood?" Edward nodded. I glanced to his side and saw Alec staring at Aro in disbelief. The disbelief turned quickly to rage, though, and he moved his angered gaze to me.

Aro looked at me again, "Bella, you are a fine vampire. You are growing stronger as the days progress. Do not make me regret the decision to let you live."

I smiled, "Never."

I didn't wait to see his reaction. Edward spun us around and began walking stiffly towards the door, crouched ever-so-slightly defensively. He didn't relax until we were safely out on the street. A familiar yellow Porsche was waiting. Alice jumped out, running towards me and sobbing dryly.

"I was s-so scared! I thought we wouldn't make it in time. When I tol-told Edward he and Ja-Jasper jumped on the first flight down!" she sobbed into my shoulder, hugging me tightly to her, "I thought for su-sure you were dea-dead!" I held her, shushing her softly, muttering 'it's all right's when I needed to. After a while, she quieted and I noticed Jasper behind her. He looked a little awkward, but once Alice had let me go, he too crushed me in a hug.

"You risked your life you save hers," he said softly, his voice trembling, "Thank you, so much." He let go and stood next to Alice, looking down at her and smiling. He kissed the top of her head. I smiled at the scene, then looked over my shoulder for my own prince charming.

He was there before I even turned all the way around. His lips were on mine in a pounding kiss and his arms traced circles on my back. We separated, panting, and got into the back of Alice's/some stranger's Porsche. As soon as we were in Edward lay down on the seat and shoved me on top of him, locking us into another deep and passionate kiss. I sighed into the kiss, wishing that I'd never left him in the first place and yet so happy that I had. Our problems were over. We were going home. Edward took a deep breath and allowed me one as well, but we never broke our kiss. Even as I could feel my dazzle meter reaching its limit, there was no way this was going to end.

"Maybe we should go to a hotel?" Jasper whispered teasingly to Alice. I felt myself go embarrassed and yet I didn't care. We'd be home soon.

I would never be separated from Edward again, and I sealed that promise in our kiss…

**Wow, that would've been a nice ending…if I hadn't already come up with a different one. Ugh! But, the ending I have planned is soooo nice and if I'd ended it here, as perfect as it might sound, it's not going to be the official 'The End'. Maybe one or two more chapters…we'll see…Reviews!**

**Falling Rose Petals**

**I just wanted to take this little aside to tell my reviewers how much I appreciate them all. Critics and all, I love getting reviews, and it occurred to me I haven't thanked them yet. So thanks to all your encouragement, and thanks to everyone who kicked my butt when I was going to stop this story. Thank you:O)**


	15. Home is Where My Heart Is

**Hey! Here's chappie 15! **

The car and the plane rides home were merciful. Edward and I had a make-out session to the extreme—all I have to say about that was thank God I didn't have to breathe.

Alice and Jasper cuddled—their affections were shown to each other privately. I don't think I could've handled waiting for Edward to kiss me—I wasn't sure how Alice and Jasper could've waited. Of course, they _had _been together longer than Edward and me. Maybe in time, we too would learn to be patient.

As that thought entered my mind I was plunged into another deep kiss. The thought was quickly contradicted and thrown out the window. When we were dropped off back home, we dashed into the house. Edward kissed and pushed me against a wall, holding me to him and pressing himself against me, squishing me into his chest and pressing my back into the wall. His hands held onto my shoulders tightly, so as not to let me get away again. He broke the kiss, but he didn't move. Instead, he rested his head against my shoulder, his cool breath echoing into the crevice between my neck and shoulder.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice was low and tired. He was panting. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and legs and I allowed his voice to linger in the silence. Eyes closed, I felt him loosen his grip on my shoulders, and I took the opportunity. Without opening my eyes, I slowly moved my arms from the wall to his back. I felt him inhale against me and he held his breath. I smiled. Once my arms were around him, I traced small circles on his back. I slipped my hand under his shirt, swirling softly against the smooth skin of his back, and I waited until he too sprouted goose bumps. His beautiful mouth curved into a smile against my skin, and I lowered my head slightly and let my chin rest gently on his head. I breathed in deeply so that his scent filled me, inside and out.

Edwards hand gently swept at my cheek, and I opened my eyes. His beautiful topaz orbs were closed, a gentle smile rested peacefully on his lips. I removed one of my hands from his back and carefully caught the hand on my cheek. Gently, I removed it from my face and brought it to my lips instead. I kissed it softly; my lips were quivering.

This was real. I hadn't died in Volturra like I was so afraid I would Jane was dead, and I'd killed her. She would never harm Edward again—that was all that mattered. . Edward and I were back together, and hopefully, this would be the end. The end of all hidden dangers and hardships. The end of separation. The end of fear. The beginning of a new hope.

I smiled, his hand was still at my lips. Ocher eyes met mine, and we shared a smile that sparked fireworks in both of us. Slowly, Edward released me from the prison he'd created between himself and the wall. My hand fell limply to my side, tingling from lingering on his smooth, cool back for so long.

"Bella," he said again, his eyes alight with excitement, relief, and love. I looked at him, smiling. His answering smile dazzled me to the core, and his lips were at my ear, "I love you."

Those three simple words sent tingles of bliss over my entire body, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Edward laughed, seeming to be satisfied by the reaction he got from me. I hugged him, "I love you, Edward. More than you could ever possibly imagine." He smiled.

"Anything's possible," he whispered, and I was so happy to be home. With that he scooped me up and walked up the stairs and into our bedroom.

&&&

I lay with my head on his bare chest afterwards, his arms draped around me lovingly. I tucked the blanket around me to cover myself. I looked at the man I loved—my husband, my angel, my love, my Edward. He was watching me, his eyes thoughtful, and I smiled shyly, making an attempt to avert my gaze. Edward chuckled and used a finger to tilt my chin up. My eyes met his again and this time I smiled fully, shyness forgotten. His lips captured mine in a quick, gentle kiss. I sighed—I would very gladly lay there with him forever. However, there was nothing we could do about the thirst.

Our normally butterscotch eyes were beginning to go black and, with an annoyed and disappointed sigh, we reluctantly got up from the bed and redressed.

Once downstairs, Edwards hand claimed mine. I put my head delicately on his shoulder and we walked like that to the forest.

We walked for a while, neither of us saying anything—we only wanted to sense each others essence. After a while, we both stopped at the exact same time, sensing the same thing. Deer were grazing nearby, and we would have to attack soon. Edwards eyes were dark as he pointed the way we would circle in. I nodded once I'd understood, and before we split I went up on my tip-toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smiling my favorite crooked smile as we went in separate directions.

I made sure I could see him before I committed my full attention to the deer. I could smell their hot, salty blood already, and my mouth began to water—obviously, the pigeons hadn't been enough. I glanced up to Edward, who signaled to begin the attack. Without as much as a twig snapping, we were on the deer in a split second. With a terrified bleat, two deer stumbled over one another in an attempt to escape—and so, our dinner was chosen. Before they had a chance to get up, Edward and I attacked quickly, killing the deer instantly. We greedily drank until we were satisfied—which wasn't until both deer were drained completely.

Edward came over beside me, wrapping a loving arm around my shoulders as he led me away from the clearing. As we approached the exit of the forest, inspiration struck—I had a better idea. I giggled, which obviously raised Edward's suspicions right away. He raised a perfect eyebrow and smiled.

"What?" he asked curiously, stopping. I looked at him innocently, smiling slyly.

"Nothing," I insisted, my voice dripping with false virtue. Then I raced away, laughing at the stunned face Edward was making. I stopped a few feet away. "Last one to the creek is a rotten egg!" I screeched, resuming my run. I heard Edward howl as he pursued me, laughing as well.

It was close, but Edward ended up winning, even with the head start I'd taken! He did a cannon ball into the creek and came up laughing, splashing me and pulling me in with him. Soaking wet, I pouted my lip and made my eyes big. Edward chuckled. "What's wrong my love?" he asked, his voice soft and musical as he made his way over to me in the water.

"I don't want to be a rotten egg," I sniffled. Edward burst out laughing, scooping me up and kissing me. Pout forgotten, I was laughing now too. Edward ruffled my wet hair as we crawled out and onto the land.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" he asked me, chuckling and shaking his head. I smiled.

"Love me?" I suggested softly, watching him with loving eyes.

Edward smiled too and he rolled us over, kissing my forehead, my neck, my nose, and then finally, my lips. When he broke the kiss, he smiled and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I think I can manage that," he assured me. And then my head began to spin as we were plunged into a deep and passionate kiss…

**Ok, short I know, but this was a VERY fluffy chapter. Haha; I wrote it in period 6 and I was giggling and hyperventilating as I was writing it. lol There'll be one more chappie, 16, and then that's the end of Two Beats. :O( I don't know if I want to do a sequel. I was thinking about it a while, and I do have a few ideas, I just don't want my reviewers to get bored. Let me know what you guys think about that, and REVIEW:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	16. Love: A Timeless Act of Happiness

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter of Two Beats, and I've decided that there won't be another story. I think this'll wrap things up. K, enjoy the final chapter! Oh, and I don't own the song mentioned in this chappie…**

Edward and I got home and we were soaking wet, laughing. My hair was glued to my face and I watched as Edward playfully shook his wet hair out at me. I giggled and ran away from him as he chased me, determined to make me even wetter than before.

After a moment he caught up to me, and he had me pinned to the wall, kissing me. I smiled and watched his eyes as he broke the kiss, sucking up all the love that I could.

"There's an unlimited supply, you know." Edward told me, reading my mind. I smiled and nodded, flinging my arms around him and burying my face in his shoulder. I inhaled deeply and sucked in his scent. Edward chuckled and his lips were at my ear, "There's an unlimited supply of that, too." I laughed.

"I don't think you could smell better if you tried," I told him, my smile showing in my eyes. I was in total and utter bliss, and there was nothing that could bring me out of this high. "It's not fair, actually," I brought a piece of my damp hair to my nose and sniffed, disappointed. Edward gently took my hand in his and kissed it.

"You smell ravishing." He assured me, and I knew that if I'd been human I would've been blushing. Edward sighed, knowing the same thing. His hand stroked my cheek and he frowned slightly. "I _am_ going to miss that adorable little blush."

I looked at him and kissed his nose gently, "So, the blush is the only reason I'm here with you?" I whispered, knowing that it would get his attention. Sure enough, Edward gasped, disgusted that I'd even suggested that.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. You are more important to me than life itself. Your blush was a cute addition to the wonderful woman that you are." And before I could say anything his lips were on mine, confirming that everything he'd said was true. I closed my eyes and thought, _How could I deserve you?_ I knew that if I'd said that out loud Edward would've lectured me, so I kept it to myself and enjoyed our kiss.

After a moment, we walked hand and hand to the living room, where we just sat on the couch in each other's arms.

It was quiet for a little while, and we were breathing in unison. "I was scared, you know." I looked up at Edward, startled that he'd suddenly broken the silence. I waited for him to continue. He sighed, "When you hung up on me. You didn't promise that you'd come back to me…" He sounded upset, and all at once I sat up further and planted a kiss on his lips. He seemed satisfied.

"I couldn't promise something I wasn't sure of," I told him quietly, teasing him a little by dipping in closer to him and then swerving out at the last moment. I giggled. "I fought to get back to you, and here I am—with your help, of course." Edward sighed and held me tightly.

We both heard the car pull up into the driveway and we both knew who would show up at the door. Almost as soon as I got up, my bear of a brother-in-law burst through the door and ran to us, laughing wildly.

"Emmett!" Rosalie followed after him, stepping gracefully through the door with an apologetic look in her eyes. "You could've knocked!" She scolded him and stood looking unsure by the stairs. Emmett laughed.

"Eh, they don't care, do you Bells?" I shook my head and laughed, looking at Edward who looked a little agitated. I waved Rosalie over and gave her a hug.

"We were all so worried about you," she told me, "Jasper was especially anxious when Alice got involved." I flinched, knowing exactly how Jasper had felt. I hadn't wanted Alice involved either—in fact, I hadn't wanted _any _of the Cullens involved. Rosalie saw this and nodded, smiling gently and she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We know, Bella." I nodded, but a part of me wondered if they really did know. I shrugged off the feeling and looked over at the couch, where Emmett had taken it upon himself to plop down next to Edward and put his feet up on our coffee table. I giggled as Edward scowled, pouting a little.

"Anyway, what's up you guys?" I asked, trying to direct Edward's glare away from Emmett. He looked up at me with interest and then at Rosalie for the answer. She sighed.

"Alice is planning a little…celebration gathering," she said stiffly. I frowned.

"And by gathering, you mean party, don't you." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. Edward had lost interest and was now busy swiping Emmett's feet down and shooing him back over to Rose. Edward followed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"When should we be there?" he asked, his velvet voice sending goose bumps down my arm. I looked up at him to see if he'd noticed and, though his topaz eyes weren't focused on me, my favorite crooked smile was playing on his lips, and I knew that he had. I sighed, defeated, and he lightly stroked his hand up and down my arm.

"Around eleven," Emmett told us, a grin on his face. Then he snapped his fingers and smiled even bigger. I was confused and saw that Rosalie and Edward were smiling as well. I took a step back suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, cautious. When members of Edward's family start getting that we-know-something-you-don't look, it's time to hit the road.

"Well, you know how you kind of— ," Edward paused and looked sad for a minute, "—dug out your stereo?" I shivered and instinctively rubbed my nails. Edward's eyes were apologetic and I quickly waved off his apology. He'd already said sorry about a trillion times, and the last thing I needed was him to immerse himself in the past again. I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, that's the surprise!" Emmett answered as Edward's mouth opened. Edward scowled but smiled at the perplexed look that came onto my face.

"So you got me a stereo to go into my invisible car…" I trailed off, trying to make sense of this. Rosalie laughed and shook her head.

"No, not exactly."

With that I was swept off my feet and herded outside in a mad rush. When we got there I gasped and put my hands over my eyes. Edward chuckled and removed them for me.

There, in our driveway, was a brand new Volkswagen Beetle, but it was a convertible. The color was a very light yellow, and I fell in love with it immediately. The only problem was that I couldn't drive a stick shift. I glanced at Edward to tell him this when he smiled.

"I'll teach you later," he promised. "Drive us to our 'gathering', would you Bella?" I melted as his ocher eyes smoldered and I just nodded. I glanced to say thank you to Rosalie and Emmett but they were already in their car and backing out.

"See you guys there!" Rosalie shouted, sticking her head out the window and scowling when a wave of her blonde locks shot into her face. She hastily put her head back into the car and I giggled when the mirror came down and she fumbled with a comb to fix it.

"So you like it?"

I turned to Edward and smiled. "Of course I do. How can I not like this car? You just shouldn't have gotten it for me, though." I let my eyes wander over the shiny new paint and I couldn't help but smile wider.

"That's a relief." I looked up confused as Edward took two long strides over to me. "Well I thought you were going to fight me on it." I laughed and waved a hand.

"As if I would've won." Edward chuckled and nodded, agreeing with me, "But, how am I going to drive over there when I don't know how to drive it?"

"Now's as good a time to learn as ever." I nodded and allowed Edward to drag me to the beautiful new car. I stopped at the driver's side door, skeptical. Edward sighed, "I won't let you crash your new car."

I got in reluctantly and sat there, refusing to turn on the ignition. I breathed in the new car smell and Edward smiled, motioning gently with his head to start the engine. I took a deep breath and turned the key.

"Alright," Edward began, "ease it into first." And so my lesson began. We drove down the road, the car bouncing abnormally, stopping every five seconds and then starting up again. I earned a few curious stares but eventually, I got the car moving smoothly and soundlessly along the road. "There we go Bella," Edward soothed, nodding approvingly. I smiled proudly and tapped the steering wheel as we drove quickly, picking up the pace. I watched happily as the speedometer rose quickly to 105 mph. I sighed contentedly and relaxed. Edward even turned on the radio. He wrinkled his nose at the song that came on and was about to turn the station but I swatted his hand.

"No! Edward I like this song!" He mumbled something but surrendered the radio, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. I smiled happily at my mini victory and began to sing along; "_I like, where we are. When we drive, in your car. I like, where we are. Here."_ I danced a little in the seat as the part with the music began, and I heard Edward chuckle a little, "_Cause our lips, can touch. And our cheeks, can brush. Our lips, can touch. Here. When you are the one, the one that lies, close to me! Whispers 'hello, I miss you quite, terribly'. I fell, in love, in love with you, suddenly! Now there's no place else, I could be but here in your arms!"_ I sang to Edward as the rest of the song went on, and at the last chorus, Edward sang with me, and we sang in unison for the last minute. After the song was over we were both laughing hysterically, and I switched off the radio as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

I pulled the car in smoothly and shut off the engine and asked Edward if I should put the gear back into first. "Yes," Edward said, effortlessly sliding out of the seat and running around to my door. He held it open, "I think you'll do much better on the way back home." I nodded and quickly got out and looped my arm through Edward's. He led me up the path and stopped at the doorbell. "Are you ready?" He asked me, motioning with his head towards the door. I laughed.

"Am I ever ready for one of Alice's 'gatherings'?" I looked up and watched as his beautiful eyes smoldered. I smiled and let him lead me through the threshold and into the Cullen House. I gasped. Alice had—once again—outdone herself.

The whole front hall was covered in pink streamers and balloons. Red glitter and confetti spilled from huge fans that Alice had somehow managed to stick onto the walls. Edward's piano served as a table that held deep red roses and appetizers, a pink canopy-like cloth hanging delicately over it collecting the confetti and glitter that threatened to spoil the food. But the best part of all was that my favorite second- family was standing in a cluster in the center of the room, smiling. Alice was beaming, obviously very proud of her accomplishments.

"Bella!" She ran up to me and hugged me hard, "Thank you so much for everything you did for me," she told me. I hugged her back.

"You don't have to thank me," I assured her. She giggled and let go, going back to Jasper, who smiled and nodded at me. I smiled, too, and went back to Edward, who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We got you a present," Esme told me, her eyes glowing with excitement. I laughed.

"I know," I said. Her smile dropped a little and her eyebrows scrunched together. I must have been making a puzzled face because Emmett laughed out loud, followed by a thud on the head from Rosalie. I was too confused to find it funny. I poked my thumb out and motioned over my shoulder, "The…car?" Esme's smile was re-established and she shook her head, giggling. I got mad and looked up at Edward, who was looking innocently away…too innocently—looking completely guilty. "You did _not _get me something else." Edward's face remained expertly blank, and I knew then that he had. I turned around and swatted his chest a few times, "I can't believe you!" He chuckled and I pouted, crossing my arms and sighing.

"Give up?" I glared at Edward but he was smiling his crooked smile and it was impossible to stay mad at him. I sighed, giving in, and turned to face him again. I nodded and he put his hands over my eyes.

"No peeking Bella!" I heard Alice giggle from somewhere in front of me. I felt Edward's lips on my cheek and I shivered. We walked, me blinded, and I heard the sliding doors open and I felt the grass as we stepped out into the backyard.

"One…" I sucked in a breath, preparing myself. "Two!" Here it goes. "THREE!" I felt Edward's hands leave my eyes and I could see again. I stood there for a minute, not saying anything. My mouth hung open a little bit, and I rubbed my eyes. But no; it was there.

There, in front of me, was a _huge _yacht, just sitting there in the backyard, balancing casually against two huge trees. Delicately painted in purple on the side said, _Bella's Sunlight_. It was gigantic! And the thing wasn't even in the water! It was just sitting on the grass like it'd always been there.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered at my ear. I still said nothing. After a moment of taking it in, though, I think I managed to stammer something along the lines of, 'buh…boat…how?' I wasn't entirely sure if it was even _that_ articulate. Edward chuckled, "You, my dear, have solved nearly every one of our problems. Think about it? I was lost, and lonely, and you came into my life. After I broke your heart you still risked everything to save me from revealing myself, _and_ you took me back after all that. Then you managed to give us at least a temporary peace with the dogs, and now you've just eliminated one of our biggest enemies with a single trip to Italy. My dear, if there was something bigger that we could fit in the backyard, it would be here."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I simply sat down in the grass, Indian-style, and stared at the yacht that had my name on it. I looked around and saw that Edward had sat down next to me, and we were alone. I sighed and balanced my elbows on my knees, letting my hands cup my chin. "What am I going to do with a whole yacht Edward?" It was the first coherent thing I'd said in a while. Edward smiled and leaned into me.

"Well, I'll enjoy it just as much as you will, I think," I giggled and snuggled into him. "What do you think?" he asked me, "I was thinking maybe a second honeymoon?" I shivered at the thought and enthusiastically nodded.

"But how are we going to get it back into the water? How did you even get it here?" Edward chuckled.

"Magic, my love." I nudged him playfully, smirking, but didn't pursue the question. We sat there for a moment, just staring at the huge ship in front of us.

"Edward? Bella? Could you please come up here?" Carlisle spoke softly from his office, but since we could hear him perfectly anyway, he didn't need to yell. We got up, and after one more look over my shoulder towards the yacht, I followed Edward back into the house.

Alice was at my side immediately, bubbly as ever, "Did you like it?" she asked me enthusiastically. I nodded, smiling hugely.

"I'll never understand why you guys do these things for me," I said with a sigh. She giggled and hit my shoulder playfully before skipping off after Jasper. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Come," Edward said, dazzling me with his crooked smile. He took me by the hand and gently guided me up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I knocked and Carlisle must have thought for us to come in because Edward opened the door and went in.

We sat down in the two seats that Carlisle offered to us and he stopped working, smiling.

"Hello Bella; did you like your surprise?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Of course I did!" I told him, squeezing Edward's hand. Carlisle chuckled. He held up a finger to tell us to wait a minute and then went rummaging through his desk. When he came back up, he had with his a very thick book. He placed it on the desk and gently pushed it towards us.

Edward picked up the book and turned it over between us, allowing me to read it too. The title was, '_Love: The Timeless, Ageless Act of Happiness'_. I smiled at the title and then looked up at Carlisle, a little confused. He smiled.

"When Esme and I were first married, we liked to read to each other from that book," he looked down shyly, and I snuck a glance at Edward, who was smiling excitedly. "I thought it was time to pass it down, and I knew you two would enjoy it the most."

Edward stood up and walked over to Carlisle, hugging him. The amount of admiration in his eyes was amazing, and I smiled, loving him so much. He was my everything, and I loved him more than he would ever know.

Just as I was about to say that, a loud _thud_ sounded from inside my chest and I yelled "OW!" loudly, clamping a hand over my chest to ease the pain. I looked up and saw that the same thing had happened to Edward, and that he was panting softly too, sitting in his seat with his hand over his chest. We looked at each other and then back at Carlisle, who looked confused.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked us. We both explained the pain and we were more than a little perplexed. He looked down, pondering what we'd said, "It sounds like you two are describing a heartbeat. But that can't be right…"

I looked over at Edward, "But it didn't happen again," I stated, and looked at Edward to see if the same was true for him. He nodded in agreement. Carlisle looked up, snapping his fingers and his eyes were lighting up.

"Two heartbeats!" he said. I was totally and utterly confused, and I waited for Carlisle's epiphany to make sense. He continued excitedly. "When two people are in love, how are their hearts described?" Edward answered, seeming calm now.

"That two hearts beat as one?" Carlisle nodded.

"Now, it's only happened once or twice that I know of in our history, but it's said that when two vampires love one another with as much intensity as you two seem to love one another, their hearts beat, once in the female, and once in the male. It symbolizes total commitment and love that will never end," Carlisle exclaimed exuberantly. He clapped, "This is so amazing! You two are blessed." I smiled, realizing that what had happened was just another symbol of how much we loved one another. I looked at Edward who was wearing the same smile.

After our little incident, Edward and I drove back home in silence, thinking about what had happened and marveling in how amazing it was. When we finally got home, Edward carried me from the car to the house, then up the stairs and placed me delicately on our bed. He kissed me deeply before settling down beside me and resting his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair gently and we breathed together.

"Isabella, you are full of wonders," he told me. I chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't do this one alone." I smiled when I felt his cool breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned down to press my lips gently to the top of his head.

"Bella my heart hasn't beat in over a hundred years," he marveled quietly. I smiled and remained silent, letting him bask in the moment. "Two beats," Edward mumbled contentedly, "True love." I sighed, in total bliss and snuggled closer to him.

"Two beats," I agreed. And then we lay there, bound to live until the world itself ended, doing nothing but loving one another more than anyone thought to be possible…

**Ta da! That's the end! How did you guys like it??? I hope I get reviews, and sorry for taking so long to update. I suffered from severe writer's block; that was unpleasant. I hope everyone liked how it ended, and although it's the last story in this series t, I'm going to be writing another story called 'Emmett's Payback'. Ha, come on! You know you're curious. lol Anyway, reviews please! Thanks for reading!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


End file.
